Fall In Love Again
by PockyCookie
Summary: Harper is down on her luck and needs a new place to stay. Alex finds Harper an apartment and gets it for her with the rent cut. The only thing Alex forgot to mention was the sexy landlord and Harper ends up forming a relationship with him. Friendships are tested and broken and a deep bond is formed between two people. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was busy that morning on Waverly Place as Harper pushed through all the people. Her long dark hair was tied back and her dress was understated but still stylish. She was meant to be meeting her best friend.

Alex had been made the family wizard two years ago and both girls were now approaching twenty and for Harper it felt like things were going so quickly. She slid through the crowds and slipped into the Sub Shop. For a brief while Harper had lived with her parents but the house had felt hectic with her parents running in and out.

She had then moved into shared accommodation with some other girls but it proved too much and she had moved into a hotel room. She was still living in a hotel room now. Theresa and Jerry had offered Harper a place to stay but she had refused. She didn't want to be anyone's burden.

She had achieved so much on her own and she couldn't go back to living with the Russo's again. The Sub Shop was quite busy that morning and she found a seat and pulled out her magazine whilst waiting for Alex. Things had changed so drastically. Alex and Mason had moved in together and Alex had fallen pregnant quite quickly.

Magic was becoming more common and it had a lot to do with Alex. She had campaigned for equal rights for the wizarding world and led a busy life. She met a lot of important people and Harper was dragged along to any and all social events Alex went to.

Justin and Juliette had moved in together as well but they lived slightly further away than Alex. Max still lived with his parents and had shown no signs of wanting to move out. He remained funny and always seemed to be smiling.

Harper glanced around and she waved across the shop at Zeke as he bought a coffee. He had been her first kiss and she had been his. Just after Zombie Prom they had got together and yet it still didn't feel right. Zeke waved back and paid for his drink, departing shortly after. Harper had wanted him to be like Justin and yet he wasn't and that upset her more.

She smiled despite feeling a little sad. Justin had Juliette and she felt happy for them both. They had fought to keep their love alive and she sighed. The Sub Shop door opened and she spotted Alex.

Alex hadn't changed at all. Her dark hair was draped over one shoulder and she was wearing a maroon coloured dress with burgundy boots. She spotted Harper and rushed over. Both girls exchanged hugs and Alex sat down. She was excited and had some good news for Harper.

"I've solved your housing problem, Harper." She beamed and Harper couldn't help but feel touched by her best friend's joy.

Harper wanted to protest and say she could handle it on her own but Alex cut her off.

"I know, I know. You don't want my help but I have arranged for a new apartment for you." Alex smiled wider.

Harper blushed and she felt at a loss for words. This had been what Alex was desperate to tell her and she was touched.

"How much is it?" Harper asked.

Her job at Sarah Ashley was only part time and wouldn't cover the rent on such an expensive place and Alex liked expensive.

"Don't worry. I talked to the landlord and he's agreed to slash the rent for me." Alex grinned and Harper raised her brows.

Why would a landlord do that? She frowned and met Alex's over excited eyes. This situation felt weird and Alex frowned as well.

"I'll show you the apartment but I won't take no for an answer," Alex was insistent. "You cannot stay in that hotel room anymore. It smells funny."

Harper smiled and found herself agreeing.

"I'll view the apartment." She smiled.

Alex led her from the Sub Shop. The two girls made their way to Alex's blue Yaris and Harper found herself excited at the prospect of seeing this apartment. The drive was filled with talks about Alex's pregnancy.

Talk also turned to Harper's awkward relationship with Zeke.

"He wasn't good for you." Alex turned the car down a quiet street.

"He treated me like his best friend instead of his girlfriend." Harper peered out the window at the tall buildings.

Alex pulled up outside the second apartment block and cut the engine. Both girls got out and Harper looked at the apartment block. The bricks were pure white and the lawn at the front was neat and tidy. She followed Alex up to the door and both girls went inside. They walked up two flights of stairs and stopped in front of a door.

Alex pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door, grabbing her best friend's hand and dragging her inside. The apartment was shrouded in darkness and Alex flicked on the lights. The whole place lit up. The living room was open plan and led into a kitchen.

There were several more doors leading to bedrooms and a bathroom. The most surprising thing was that there was furniture. A plush couch was in the lounge and the kitchen had been supplied with utensils.

Harper peered round and then back to Alex. Her best friend was grinning again. Harper couldn't help but feel she had been set up for some reason.

"Ok I'll come clean. This is one of the show homes I designed and the landlord is a good friend so I begged him to allow you to have this one." Alex clasped her hands together.

"Alex, I don't know what to say." Harper smiled despite the overwhelming urge to cry.

"Say you'll accept it. It's fully furnished and the rent has been halved." Alex whispered and Harper shuffled nervously.

The look on Alex's face was persuasive yet caring. Harper couldn't say no and she smiled again, nodding and she watched as Alex pulled her into a hug.

"We'll get your clothes from that _hotel_," Alex smiled. "Then we can go get you some food for the fridge and cupboards. Maybe some champers to celebrate."

Harper rolled her eyes and reminded her best friend of her baby. Alex sighed and then laughed.

"Orange juice it is." She giggled and Harper laughed too.

* * *

The day went fairly quickly and it got to about two in the afternoon. Both girls had grabbed Harper's clothes and suitcases and then had gone food shopping. Harper found herself sat in the window seat, staring down at the grass and feeling contented.

The sun was warm and Harper was glad of her summer dress and sandals. All while she was moving in she had not met any neighbours and the thought worried her. Alex sat next to her and looked out the window too.

"What's bothering you?" She asked.

"Where are my neighbours?" Harper asked and Alex grinned.

"I don't know the people on the top floor but I know your landlord. His name is Xander and he lives in the apartment on the opposite side on the above floor." Alex was clasping Harper's hands.

"So this landlord. What's he like?" Harper frowned.

Harper saw Alex's eyes widen and then she peered out the window again and then met her gaze again.

"He's nice." Alex smiled and Harper sensed an ulterior motive but decided not to ask anymore.

Time dragged on and Alex went home to prepare dinner for her and Mason. Harper was left to relax and she glanced at the ceiling, wondering who her mystery landlord was. Alex said his name was Xander and he lived upstairs.

Boredom often dictated Harper's silly decisions and she left her own apartment, locking the door and mounting the stairs. There were two doors and she remembered it being the one opposite hers. She walked over and tapped the door.

At first there was no sound and then she heard the sounds of a lock being turned and a chain being removed. The door opened and she was face to face with a guy. Her mind went blank when she saw him.

He was tall with dark brown hair that had been gelled back and reached the top of his broad shoulders. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Harper could see his muscles under the top and it made her heart beat faster. For a minute she faltered when his dark eyes landed on her small form.

"Can I help you?" His voice was smooth.

"I'm Harper. I moved in downstairs. You know my friend Alex." She rambled and he grinned.

"Yeah I know Alex. She said the apartment was for a friend." His dark eyes made Harper feel nervous and she smiled to cover up her nerves.

"I'm her friend. My name is Harper." She held out her hand.

"Xander Rasulov." His hand enveloped hers and she blushed.

Harper pulled back first and averted her eyes.

"Did you want to come in for a drink?" Xander smiled at her and she nodded very quickly.

He stepped aside to allow her in and she cautiously stepped into the lounge. She seemed somewhat nervous and Xander chuckled to himself.

"Have a seat." He motioned to the couch and she sat down, glancing around like a frightened deer.

"What do you want to drink?" He called to her and she hesitated for a minute and then asked for some orange juice.

Xander laughed and poured her some orange juice and grabbed a beer from the fridge. She accepted the drink and he sat opposite her.

"So how did you become a landlord?" She asked and he sighed.

"I only own a few of the apartments, yours included and I just did them up with my Dad." He smiled and took a swig of beer.

"Thanks for letting me stay with the rent halved." Harper smiled.

"No problem. I owed Alex a favour anyways." He tried to meet her eyes but she seemed nervous.

Harper quickly finished her drink and shuffled nervously. Was this Alex's plan all along? To try and set her up with a hot guy who was obviously way out of her league.

Maybe Xander had been hoping the apartment was for Alex and he wanted to get with her best friend or maybe he was hoping that Harper was the pretty kind of best friend and Harper allowed herself to feel glum for a minute.

"Did Alex say anything about me?" Harper asked.

"Not a lot really. She just said you were living in a hotel and needed somewhere to stay." Xander replied and he noticed her face drop.

When Alex had come to him the other day she had been fairly underhand and sneaky. She had at first claimed she had someone who was willing to pay the higher rent for that apartment but her resolve soon crumbled and she ended up explaining about Harper's situation.

At first Xander had wanted to say no but he did owe Alex a favour and he had always had a soft spot for her. He agreed to let her friend stay with the rent cut. He could see that Harper was very different from Alex.

Alex was forward and up front. Harper looked shy but her clothing revealed that she had a quirky personality. Her eyes were a light brown and her hair was dark red, almost brown.

"Thanks for the drink. I better go." She stood to leave and he led her to the door.

"If you have any problems then let me know." Xander opened the door and she stepped out onto the landing.

Harper blushed again and nodded, making her way downstairs. She wanted to yell at Alex but her best friend was just trying to help. When Harper got back inside her apartment she shut the door and slid down it. Her heart was pounding and she pulled out her phone.

She was tempted to ring Alex but she stopped herself and instead went to the kitchen to make something for dinner. She would ring Alex tomorrow after she finished her shift at work.

* * *

Harper worked part time at a clothing store called Sarah Ashley. It was a small boutique style shop and it was Harper's job to dress the window mannequins. She found herself on the tills that day. Her manager was called Irene and she was a woman not to be trifled with. However Irene was humorous and her wit was not matched.

She milled round the store, chatting to Harper about the shop and what would look good next season. Harper listened as Irene chatted away and she nodded away.

"Found a boyfriend?" Irene asked and Harper nearly dropped a top she was holding.

"No….I. Why would you ask that?" Harper found herself stuttering.

"You seemed lost in your thoughts." Irene strolled over to the desk and smiled. "And finding a nice man is the cause. Usually."

Harper blushed and stammered some more. Irene laughed and patted Harper's hand soothingly.

Protesting seemed pointless and Harper decided to quit while she was ahead. Irene's all-knowing grin made Harper roll her eyes. She had hoped the conversation was over but unfortunately for her it was far from over.

"Is he a looker?" Irene smiled.

Harper wasn't sure what to say. She knew Xander was good looking but he wasn't her guy. She had resigned herself to that fact. After she had split up with Zeke she had kept to herself and avoided men.

"He sure is." Harper found herself saying and she wanted to slap herself for admitting it.

Irene's smug expression made her glance at her hands and blush again. The day carried on as normal and on her way home Harper rang her crazy best friend. The phone rang twice and Alex answered.

"Hi Harper, you all right?" Alex sounded sleepy but happy.

"I'm fine. I've met my landlord." Harper grumbled.

"And….." Alex was practically jumping for joy.

"He's insanely cute but he's just not for me." Harper found herself sulking and Alex huffed.

"See that's the problem with you. You think you're not good enough for anyone." Alex sounded annoyed.

"He probably already has a girlfriend?" Harper whined.

"No he's single." Alex persisted.

Harper sighed and she wanted to tell Alex that who she dated was her choice but she had to admit that Xander was good looking.

"Its nice that he's single but you can't just force us together." Harper argued.

Again Alex huffed, "Just try and be spontaneous."

The conversation ended abruptly and Harper groaned. She carried on her walk home. A guy like Xander would never like her in that way. He was better suited to tall, pretty girls and she was better suited to guys like Zeke that would treat her like a best friend.

She was miserable when she arrived home and it took her ages to unlock her door. She fumbled and grew frustrated when the door refused to open. She barely noticed the sound of the upstairs door opening and she nearly screamed when someone tapped her shoulder.

She whipped round to find Xander behind her. He was watching her with an amused expression and she pouted at him.

"Having some trouble?" He asked and held out his hand.

She found herself nodding and she gave him the keys. He managed to get the door to open and he handed her the keys again, regarding her with a smug expression.

"Thanks." It was all she could say.

He offered a friendly smile and Harper felt her tummy flip.

"Would you like to come in for a coffee?" She giggled.

"Sounds fun." He responded and she let them both in.

It felt strange having him inside her apartment and she rushed to the kitchen to make a drink for them both.

She wasn't banking on him following her though and she put the kettle on and nearly bumped into him.

"I just wanted to see if you need help." Xander leant against the counter top.

"No I'm all good," Harper smiled. "What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee please." He smiled back and she busied herself making the drinks.

They went and sat in the lounge. Harper wanted to get to know him and be spontaneous. She was struggling with this though. Her entire body felt like it was numb.

"So Harper do you have any hobbies?" Xander was looking at her again and it was making her insides feel like jelly.

"I like to sew and design clothes and I enjoy cooking." She mumbled, feeling very stupid.

"So you're quite artsy." He leant forward and grinned.

"I guess you could say that. Most of my earlier designs were kind of stupid." Harper laughed a little.

"I don't think it sounds stupid at all. It takes someone creative to make their own clothes and be an individual in the face of what others think." He met her eyes with a serious expression.

Harper was slightly astounded by that sentiment. She averted her eyes and felt her cheeks heat up again.

"Are you artsy?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I suppose. I just like to draw my designs on my skin." He grinned.

Harper hadn't taken the time to notice until he was right in front of her but his muscled arms were covered in tattoos and she wondered how far they went. Her mind was buzzing and she felt like panicking but kept her composure.

"Would you like to see them?" He asked.

"I can see them on your arms." She replied.

"It takes a while to appreciate art in whatever form it comes in." Xander chuckled again at her blush covered face.

"Maybe some other time." Harper smiled again.

He raised a dark brow and smirked at her. His confidence made her feel even more nervous and yet she was happy that he stayed for a while. They chatted and joked together and Harper felt comfortable.

She saw Xander to the door at eight thirty and she stood with him on the porch for a few minutes. He said goodnight and she felt slightly disappointed.

Harper shut the door and sat on the couch. She had a crush on him and she had accepted that he probably didn't feel the same. Her crush on Justin had gone awry as well and she was not the sort of girl to be blatant about her feelings anymore. She felt sleepy and she lay down on the couch, enjoying the comfortable pillows and her eyes drifted shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had been a week since Harper had moved into her new apartment and she had seen Xander a few times in passing. She had seen him leaving early several mornings and then returning home around five. He worked in the week and seemed to be off the weekends.

It was Saturday and Harper found herself relaxing on the window seat. She was watching the world go by as she often did. She had booked a week off work and she didn't have to work again till the following Monday. She allowed herself to recline a little and a small part of her really wanted to go upstairs and knock on Xander's door.

Her mind formed a blank though. What would she say to him when he answered? She was also tempted to ring Alex but it was the weekend. Mason and Alex spent a lot of time at weekends organising the room for their new arrival. Justin and Juliette would be spending time together too and Harper didn't want to tag along with couples.

Her phone buzzed and she glanced at it to find Zeke was texting her and she rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk to him at all, but she opened the message:

_Hey Harper it's Zeke. If you're not busy we could pick up a gift for Alex and Mason for their party this weekend. _

Harper nearly freaked out when she remembered that Alex and Mason were holding a party to celebrate the new baby. Alex had wanted to wait until she was around five months gone and it would be this weekend that she approached that land mark.

Harper shuffled on the seat and she felt slightly upset. She wanted to go to the party with someone but not Zeke. She had been criticised by a lot of people when she and Zeke split as people thought she was being cruel to him. Harper wanted to remind people that Zeke treated her like a friend instead of a girlfriend.

They had probably kissed a total of two times and each time she sensed that Zeke didn't want to take anything further. The first time he had fainted and Harper had felt slightly humiliated. All she had done was press her lips to his for a nanosecond and he collapsed.

Harper debated on what to text back but before she moved here she always texted Zeke back straight away and a part of her held out hope that he would text to say he wanted her back and that he wouldn't take no for an answer. She wanted him to take charge and kiss her passionately.

She glanced at the ceiling and then at her clock on the wall. It was ten thirty and she took a shuddering breath. She picked up her keys and left the apartment. She mounted the stairs again with trepidation. She knocked very gently at Xander's door to begin with and she couldn't hear anything.

Harper rapped slightly harder and she sighed. She was about to give up when she heard movement and the chain sounded like it was being taken off. A part of her wanted to run fast and text Zeke back telling him she would love to meet him.

The door opened and she was face to face with Xander. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. He looked sleepy but he managed to smile at her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Harper smiled back.

"It's fine. We can get some breakfast if you want." He leant against the door frame and she nodded.

Harper found herself sat on the couch in Xander's apartment, waiting for him to get dressed and she took a few moments to make sure she looked acceptable. The sun was blaring through the blinds and she had worn a lilac dress embellished with blackberries and a pair of purple sandals.

She took some time to explore the apartment. Xander's kitchen was neat and clean but she was more drawn to his music collection. Xander had a lot of classic rock and bands she'd never heard of. Harper sat back on her knees and sighed. She faintly wondered why Xander wanted to spend time with her.

She didn't have time to ponder this more as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She nearly leapt out of her skin. She turned round and found Xander laughing at her.

"Quit making me jump." She punched his arm lightly and regretted it.

What if he took offense? Or what if she had annoyed him? Xander just laughed and he reached out to try and tickle her. She let out a lot of giggles and tried to grab his hands in an attempt to stop him.

After a bit of joking around they went to get some breakfast and Harper found herself having a lot of fun with him. After breakfast they walked round the shops for a bit and he seemed content to walk round with her while she went round the clothes shops.

They took a break to get some ice cream and sat by a bridge in one of the parks near town. Harper had never felt so comfortable around a guy and she wondered if he felt the same way.

"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" Xander smiled.

Harper was surprised by him inviting her to dinner. She blushed and glanced around nervously.

"Yeah I would love to." She replied.

"I'm not a good cook so is a takeaway acceptable?" He finished his ice cream and was surprised when she laughed.

"Thought you'd enjoy cooking." Harper responded.

"I can cook but I want to take it easy tonight." He grinned.

They spent a little while longer walking round town and then went back home around six. Harper wanted to get ready but she wasn't sure why. She didn't know if this could be considered a date.

When she got back to her apartment she had another shower and washed her hair. She had laid out a blue strapless dress and a light blue cardigan. She hurriedly dried her hair and got dressed. She decided on wearing tights and then a pair of dolly shoes.

Harper didn't wear make-up very often and she usually only did when it was a special occasion. She applied some eye shadow and mascara. It was about seven thirty when she stood opposite Xander's door. She tapped the door and she could hear movement inside.

The door opened and he stepped aside to let her in. Harper made herself at home and sat on the couch.

Xander had picked up the phone and was ringing for a pizza. Harper watched him move round the apartment. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. She could see the tattoos on his arms and she could just about make out skulls and barbed wire patterns. His arm was bent as he held the phone to his ear. She could see the muscles and her heart skipped a beat.

_Please don't say anything stupid._ Harper had to plead with her brain to not spew out word vomit. She watched him hang up and put the phone back on the stand. He smiled and sat next to her.

"Dinner will be here in half an hour." Xander told her and he noticed she seemed really nervous.

He had spent a whole day with her and it had been amazing. She was fun and quirky. He had found out that she was a few years younger. He had turned twenty four and she would be turning twenty in a couple of months' time.

In the dim light of the apartment she looked stunning. Her reddish brown hair caught the light and made her look beautiful. She seemed sad though and he had wanted to ask her what was wrong.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah I was just thinking about stuff." Her response was nervous.

They stayed in relative silence until the pizza arrived and they watched a film whilst they ate. Harper couldn't concentrate and she felt really scared. She had never been alone like this with a guy and it put her on edge.

Once they had eaten she found herself curled up on the couch next to Xander. She made sure to keep her distance from him. Xander looked at her whilst her attention was on the film they were watching. She still seemed nervous and he was getting fed up of keeping his distance. He wanted to touch her and feel her under his hands.

He shifted closer and she barely noticed until he was right next to her. Her large eyes met his and she looked terrified. Her lips were slightly parted and Xander took it as an invitation. He pressed his lips to hers and was rewarded by her gasping.

Harper let her eyes drift shut and she kept her lips still. Fear lanced through her. She felt Xander's lips shift against hers and she enjoyed the feeling. Harper felt her face heat up and she tried to mimic his actions. Her movements felt shy and unsure. Zeke had never kissed her like this and a surge of joy rushed down her spine.

Her small hands gripped Xander's t-shirt and he took the chance to wrap his arms round her waist. She fit perfectly and he pressed his lips down more, forcing her to part her lips again.

Harper nearly jumped when she felt his tongue against her lower lip. She allowed him entrance and he explored her mouth. He seemed to memorise every detail and when he heard her little sighs he would become more passionate.

His large hands had gripped her hips and he rubbed her gently. Harper felt her face heat up again as she tried to kiss him back. Her tongue met his and she felt incredibly awkward but he was patient and gentle.

Disappointment filled her when he pulled back and she looked away from his dark eyes. She let out a nervous laugh. Her body was shivering and she fought to control her emotions.

Why did he just kiss her? Was she just a bit of fun for him? Harper pulled back and put some distance between them and she felt doubtful. She liked Xander but hadn't wanted to tell him. She wasn't that girl anymore. She never revealed her crushes. She had learnt from her mistakes especially in regards to guys.

She had made her feeling s for Justin really obvious and in doing so she had come on too strong and scared him away. By the time she managed to earn his friendship it was too late and he didn't view her as girlfriend material.

"Harper, you Ok?" Xander asked.

She had gone so quiet and he could see her thinking. Every emotion was so plain on her pretty face. At first she had looked happy but her emotions had shifted to confusion. He couldn't figure out why she was confused.

"I'm just surprised is all." She replied.

"Surprised? That I kissed you?" Xander chuckled. "Why wouldn't I kiss you?"

Her eyes glassed over and he frowned. Why did it look like she was about to cry? Xander shifted closer and she backed away.

"I'm not the kind of girl you want," Harper let out a sob. "I'm not pretty or tall."

Xander had to laugh at her ridiculous statement. She clearly hadn't been in a proper relationship and he couldn't understand why her confidence was so low.

"How do you know what kind of girl I want?" He trailed his hand down her arm and then back to her face, wiping away a stray tear.

"I'm clumsy, awkward and I always say the wrong thing." She replied.

"I'm impatient, sarcastic and I always say the wrong thing too." Xander smiled when she laughed.

Harper allowed herself to feel happy and she sighed, her breathing was coming out in shuddering bursts. She had never been in a situation like this.

"I went on a date with you today. I assumed it was a date." He searched her eyes and she looked stunned.

"I wasn't sure it was a date. I was hoping it was." Harper averted her eyes.

He had just admitted it was a date and her heart soared. She smiled properly and she wanted nothing more than to hug him but she kept her distance.

Xander rolled his eyes. She was still keeping her distance. He gripped her small hands and pressed her knuckles to his lips, letting his eyes linger on her. Her cheeks were stained red and her lips were parted slightly.

Harper analysed him and she faintly wondered how Alex knew him and her curiosity was starting to get the better of her.

"How do you know Alex?" She asks, nearly cringing at her own suspicious tone.

"You and Alex went school with my cousin." Xander replied and Harper allowed herself to feel nervous.

"I don't really remember. Who is your cousin?" She could feel a sudden tension in the air.

"Her name was Stevie." He smirked at her shocked expression.

It took Harper all of ten seconds to work out who was sitting opposite her. Stevie Nichols had been Alex's friend and she was another wizard. At one point Harper had felt left out because of Stevie's growing friendship with Alex.

Stevie had had her powers transferred to her brother Warren and had been turned to stone and subsequently destroyed by Max.

"How's Warren?" Harper mumbled, hardly believing she had asked such a stupid question.

"He's fine. He misses his sister." The seriousness of his tone made her cringe.

Harper shifted back to try and put some distance between them. After everything that had happened she had felt sorry for Stevie. Underneath all her bravado, Stevie was a kind person. Harper could understand Stevie's refusal to give up her magic.

This discovery threw her suddenly budding relationship into question. Why had Alex arranged for her to live here? Xander's face was still serious and it made her nervous.

"About what happened with Stevie? None of us wanted what happened to her." Harper babbled on and she saw his lips form a sly smirk.

"What's done is done." He replied and she averted her gaze.

Harper let out a shaky breath and she couldn't tell if he actually liked her or was trying to get back at them for what happened with Stevie. The latter would mean that Alex was in on it.

"Are you a wizard too?" Harper briefly met his eyes.

"No I'm not. My sister is the family wizard." Xander responded.

Harper nodded and she wanted to get up and run as fast as she could. Did he want revenge for his cousin? Was she an easier target than Alex?

"Do you hate me?" She asked.

Xander rolled his dark eyes. He didn't hate Harper or Alex. The wizarding world had wanted to exile his whole family but Alex had persuaded the council to allow them to stay when she became an ambassador for the two worlds.

It didn't matter that Harper was friends with Alex and it would have been so easy to hate her but Xander couldn't hate Harper. When she had turned up on his porch a week ago he had liked her.

He liked the way her hair shimmered in the sunlight and how her eyes were so innocent and imploring. He liked her bubbly personality and quirky habits.

"It would be stupid to hate you," He replied. "It would mean I wouldn't get to see you again."

Harper smiled and when he opened his arms she slid closer and he wrapped his arms round her. She was soft and warm. Her head was pressed against his chest and Xander leant back against the couch cushions, pulling her with him.

Harper felt like she was floating and her eyes drifted shut. He was so warm and she felt protected with his arms wrapped round her. Sleep came easy that night and for once she actually dreamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The sound of faint music roused Harper from her slumber and her eyes slowly opened. At first everything felt slightly blurry and she lifted her head and her face felt hot at the sight of Xander.

She had almost forgotten that they had fallen asleep like this last night. She shifted against him and noticed his arms were still wrapped round her waist. In his sleep he looked boyish and his face was peaceful and contented.

Her phone was the culprit of the music and she recognised it as her ring tone. When she looked at the clock she noticed it was eight thirty and it was also a Sunday. She grumbled in annoyance. Who calls someone this early on a Sunday? Her eyes glance back at Xander.

Her face heats up again when she notices she's pressed against his chest and can feel the muscles just below his top. Harper carefully disentangles herself from him and crawls over to her phone. She groans when she sees that Alex is the one calling.

Alex had been having trouble sleeping recently due to her ever expanding stomach. Harper answered the phone and let out an annoyed sigh when Alex hung up just as she answered.

The phone began ringing again and this time Harper answered quickly, pressing the phone to her ear.

"About time too." Alex huffed, ignoring Harper's protests about it being early.

"Excuse me but it is a Sunday." Harper replied, indignantly.

"Yeah it's a Sunday. Did you forget what happens on a Sunday?" Alex's tone was clipped and Harper frowned.

"Refresh my memory." She responds and Alex sighs.

"Coming round mine for dinner like every Sunday." Alex says and Harper rolls her eyes.

On Sundays, Harper would go round and have dinner with Alex and Mason. More often than not, Justin and Juliette would be there as well as Zeke.

It was around that point that Xander had woken up and he had wondered where she had gone. He saw her sat on the carpet with her phone to her ear. She sounded annoyed and whilst she wasn't looking he slipped off the couch and made his way towards her.

She let out a squeak when he wrapped his arms round her waist and he pressed his lips to her pulse point. Her breathing hitched and he smirked.

"Harper what was that?" Alex asked and she laughed.

"Uhm….It's just Xander," Harper replied and let out a shaky breath. "I stayed round his last night."

Alex let out a laugh and Harper blushed uncontrollably. She was so happy they had gotten together and couldn't wait to tell Mason.

"Is eleven all right with you?" Harper asked.

"Yeah eleven is fine." Alex was still laughing and she said her goodbyes.

Harper hung up and she wanted to tell him off for embarrassing her like that. She tilted her head to see his face and before she could speak he had pressed his lips to hers.

Xander moved his lips against hers and trailed his tongue against her lower lip. She parted her lips in a sigh and he took the chance to deepen the kiss. Their tongues met and she mimicked his movements. He trailed his hands down her stomach and then down her hips, feeling the curves under his hands.

Every little noise she made was absorbed into the kiss and when she pressed herself closer, Xander had to fight to control himself. She had no idea what she was doing and he was tempted to reach up and cup her breasts, but the way her shoulders shook made him think twice.

They pulled apart to catch their breath and then he kissed her again until she felt dizzy. When they pulled apart again, Harper watched him stand and head towards the kitchen. He seemed very sleepy and she followed him.

Xander wasn't a morning person and he prepared some coffee. Harper had followed him to the kitchen and he handed her a mug from the cabinet. She accepted and it was only when they were next to each other did Harper notice that she was tiny compared to him.

Harper was only 5,3 and she had stopped growing around the age of sixteen. She had wanted to be tall but no one in her family was tall. She actually had to look up to meet Xander's eyes. He must have been about 6,2 and she smiled nervously.

"You're so tall." She suddenly said and the urge to hit herself rose again.

"Scared you can't reach?" His playful tone made her laugh and he stepped closer.

Instinctively, she stepped back and yet he was too quick. Harper yelped when he picked her up and she closed her eyes. When she felt herself be lowered she opened her eyes to find he had put her on the counter top.

They were face to face and her cheeks heated up under his gaze. He pressed his lips to hers, absorbing the soft gasp and pressing her right against him. Her hands draped across his shoulders and he gripped her hips.

Xander felt her tense up when he trailed his hands towards her breasts and he pulled back, meeting her eyes and she looked nervous. He kissed her nose and leant his forehead against hers.

"Sorry I forgot this is new to you." He met her eyes and she smiled.

"Its fine. It just takes a little getting used to." Harper laughs.

Xander helps her off the counter top and he makes two cups of coffee. They sit at the table together and Harper shifts nervously.

"Rasulov?" She asks and he looks at her.

"It is as foreign as it sounds," Xander sips his coffee and smiles. "My Dad is from Azerbaijan."

Harper raises her eyebrows and she can't help but wonder why Stevie never mentioned her family. They lock eyes again and she smiles shyly.

"So do you speak the language?" She asks and he smirks and says something in a different language.

Xander laughs when her eyebrows shoot up and she looks a little stunned. To him it was natural to speak to his Father in Azerbaijani and he had never seen anyone react the way Harper did. She wanted to know what he had said and started bombarding him with questions.

"Look it up." He responds and she pouts.

"Would you like to come with me to Alex and Mason's for dinner later?" Harper smiles again.

"I can't. I have to go and see my parents." He replies and her smile vanishes.

"Will you come with me next week to the party?" She asks and he chuckles.

"Yeah I'll definitely go with you next week." Xander smiles and he leans down and kisses her forehead.

Time seems to fly by and at half nine Harper nips downstairs to wash and change. She has a quick wash, brushes her teeth and puts on a different dress and sandals. She quickly tidies her hair and rushes back upstairs.

When she gets back upstairs she is disappointed to find its nearly ten thirty. Whilst she was gone Xander had changed into black jeans, a t-shirt and a leather style jacket. Harper feels slightly disappointed when she notices him putting on his converse. She shifts on the spot and for once she really didn't want to go to Alex's. She wanted to stay and be with Xander.

She turns and checks in the mirror on the wall one more time and gasps when his arms wrap round her waist.

"Try and smile. I'll see you later." He breathes in the scent of her hair.

Harper manages a small smile and he grins back at her. He offers her a lift to Alex's apartment and she accepts in order to spend longer with him.

The drive to Alex and Mason's apartment is very quiet. Harper glances at him every now and then. She didn't want to bother him whilst he was driving and she remained quiet until they reached the destination. Xander cuts the engine and his eyes meet hers. She looks nervous for some reason and he sighs.

"I'll come and see you when I get home." He grips her chin and she smiles and nods.

Harper sighs when his lips linger on hers and he pulls back, trailing kisses down her neck and up to her ear. She whimpers and he pulls back.

They kiss once more and she gets out the car, waving as he drives away. Harper sighs and heads towards the apartment. Alex and Mason live on the third floor in a spacious apartment.

When Harper gets to the front door she knocks and waits for someone to answer. She can hear movement inside and the door is flung open to reveal Alex.

Alex smiles and wraps her arms round her best friend. The two of them head inside. Mason is in the kitchen and Harper laughs. On Sundays he is the one doing the cooking whilst Alex takes it easy. Harper pops her head into the kitchen to say hello and he smiles at her. He looks somewhat stressed so she leaves him to it.

Someone knocks again and Alex rushes to open the door and Harper is greeted by Juliette and Justin. Juliette envelopes Harper in a hug and Justin does the same. They both look so happy and for once Harper doesn't feel the sting of jealousy and this allows her to feel much more at ease.

"Mason, How long is dinner going to be?" Alex shouts into the kitchen.

"About thirty more minutes." Comes the slightly annoyed answer.

Harper helps Alex set the table and the door goes again. Juliette answers this time and Harper nearly groans. She can hear Zeke and Justin talking and her stomach starts to hurt. She can remember why she didn't want to come.

Alex smiles at her and Harper feels somewhat reassured but she knows this won't be an easy dinner.

Being round the table feels slightly uncomfortable. Everyone eats in silence and once dinner is done, Harper can't wait to escape. Her efforts are in vain when Mason brings out coffee and after dinner mints. The silence is broken by conversation, mostly about Alex and Mason's baby.

"So Harper what did you do yesterday?" Alex grins across the table and Harper laughs nervously.

"Nothing much really." She doesn't want to talk about it, but a part of her is so happy she can't wait to share.

"Come on, Harper," Alex is goading her now. "I can see you blushing."

Harper still refuses to disclose her location yesterday, especially as Justin, Juliette and Zeke are now staring at her.

"Fine I'll tell them," Alex huffs. "Harper has met a guy. I was the match maker for this success story. I'm just that awesome."

The table erupts in conversation. Juliette looks really happy and Justin is a mixture of joy and concern for Zeke.

"Who is this guy?" Juliette asks.

Before Harper can speak though, Alex is in there and still grinning.

"He's a friend and he's Stevie's cousin and-." Alex is cut off by Justin.

"Stevie? As in Stevie Nichols. Is this really a good idea?" He sounds cautious.

Alex frowns and glares at her brother. She dislikes it when he's so logical and Juliette is looking worried.

"Yeah he is Stevie's cousin and I don't see a problem with that." Alex replies.

Harper stares between them and for once she wishes she was tougher. She wanted to tell them to mind their own business.

"So if this guy is bad news then why is Harper seeing him?" Zeke cuts in.

"He isn't bad news and Harper needs someone that treats her right." Alex says, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Sounds like bad news to me." Justin levels a stern look at his sister.

Mason is the only one not really responding and he meets Harper's gaze across the table and shakes his head.

"Perhaps it would be better to let Harper choose who she dates." Mason glances between them and smiles at Harper. "Do you like this guy, Harper?"

"Yeah he's sweet and kind and he seems to like me." She finally says. Mason looks satisfied and Alex smiles.

Justin looks concerned and Zeke looks upset. Juliette reaches across the table and grips Harper's hand, smiling kindly as she does.

The rest of the day is tense and Harper just wants to escape. It gets to three thirty and she desperately wants to go home. She says goodbye to Alex and Mason, thanking them for the dinner.

Justin and Juliette wish her goodbye and she then says goodbye to Zeke. She offers him a hug to which he refuses.

"Harper please be careful around this guy especially if he is bad news." He smiles at her and she chooses not to argue.

* * *

Walking home helps Harper clear her mind and she stops at the mini mart near her apartment and buys some ice cream. When she gets into the apartment she kicks off her shoes and heads to the bedroom.

She put on her pyjamas and prepared for a quiet evening. At five her doorbell goes and she groans. Her heart rate picks up and she peers through the peephole. Xander is standing on the other side and she quickly opens the door, forgetting she is in her PJs.

"Nice outfit." He laughs and she blushes.

The two of them end up curled up on her couch watching TV together. For the first time that afternoon Harper allows herself to relax. In his arms she feels safe and warm.

"Did you have a good dinner?" Xander asks and he chuckles when she tenses.

"Sort of," She responds. "My ex was there and he annoyed me. Have your exes ever annoyed you?"

"Yeah I guess they have at one time or another, but nobody's perfect." Xander ran a hand through her hair.

At about ten thirty Harper fell asleep and Xander sighed. He didn't want to leave her on the couch all night. He scooped her into his arms and carried her down the hall into her bedroom. He pulled back the covers and put her on the bed, tucking her in. He was about to leave when he heard her whimper.

"Xander please don't go." Her eyes were partially open but drooping slightly. Her hands were reaching for him and he sighed.

He wouldn't be able to sleep in jeans and a t-shirt. He turned to go and she looked disappointed. He rushed upstairs and grabbed his sweatpants. When he got back to her bedroom she opened her eyes and smiled slightly.

Her face broke into a blush when he started to remove his t-shirt. She buried her face under the blankets. Harper had never been so close to a man before and she squeaked nervously when he slid into bed next to her.

He was only wearing sweatpants and her heart was hammering against her chest. She rolled over and flicked off the lamp. Xander wrapped his arms round her and nearly groaned when she let out a shaky breath against his chest. She was pressed against him and she had fallen asleep pretty quickly.

He felt aroused just being near her and he had to fight to control himself. Eventually he fell asleep and they stayed in each others arms till morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Harper was woken by the bed shifting and her eyes flickered open and she saw Xander had put his jeans and t-shirt on again. He had his back to her and was checking his phone.

"Xander? What time is it?" She asked.

He peered over at her and smiled. He sat next to her and ran a hand through her hair. He had woken early to get ready for work.

"It's seven thirty. I need to go to work," He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Harper giggled and wrapped her arms round his neck to keep him close. He felt warm and she smiled. She didn't want him to go.

"Where do you work?" She asked.

"I work in a tattoo shop." He chuckles when she looks nervous.

"That sounds fun. Will I see you tonight?" Harper smiles.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Xander, Harper gets up and has a shower. She doesn't have to work all week and she can't wait to have a week away from work. She gets dressed and has her breakfast.

The sound of her phone makes her jump and she answers quickly. She hears Alex's voice on the phone and she sounds apologetic.

"Hey Harper. Listen I'm sorry about Sunday." Alex sounds genuinely contrite.

"It's fine. I'm not mad at you." She reassures her best friend.

They talk through everything and conversation turns to the party this weekend.

"Will Xander be coming with you this weekend?" Alex sounds very happy.

Harper stalls for a short amount of time and then says that he is. Alex suddenly starts bombarding her with questions and congratulations. The two of them chat for a bit longer.

"How are Justin and Juliette?" She asks.

"Justin's fine. Wiz-Tech is doing well and Juliette is doing well at the Late Night Bite." Alex replies.

Harper agrees here and there. She really wanted to know if Justin had cooled off about Stevie and when she posed the question to Alex she heard her best friend falter.

"He cooled down but he still thinks she was bad news and that her family are too," Alex says. "I fought so hard to stop Stevie's whole family being exiled and it's not fair they get judged the way they do."

Alex sounds very frustrated and Harper can't help but agree. They both stay on the phone for a while longer. Alex's parents are helping with the catering for the party. It's something that both delights and embarrasses Alex in equal measure. Theresa and Jerry were known for being embarrassing but they were extremely supportive.

Mason's parents were going to the party too and it had become apparent they weren't actually going to eat Alex and they were incredibly happy to be grandparents.

"Will you help my Mom?" Alex asks and Harper sighs.

"I can nip round Friday to help get the food to yours." Harper says and she hears Alex laugh.

* * *

Harper had spent Monday with Xander and she soon found herself helping with the catering for the party. Theresa and Jerry Russo seemed to have everything under control and both of them were excited.

"So Alex tells us you have a new boyfriend?" Theresa asks, seating herself next to Harper.

Harper stalls for a moment. She has no idea what to say. She and Xander had never discussed what their relationship was and the thought filled her with trepidation.

"I wouldn't say boyfriend," She says and Theresa frowns. "We've kissed a few times but neither one of us has asked the other out officially."

Jerry strolls in. He had been loading the car up with trays of food and frowned when he saw the two women deep in conversation. He walks over and then notices Harper's crestfallen face. He and Theresa had acted like her parents for so long. He felt like there was a kind of obligation to help her.

"The car is loaded up." He sits next to his wife. "Everything all right, Harper?"

She shuffles nervously and Theresa fills him in. Jerry had never been very good at giving advice and he had never had to give Alex too much advice. She always seemed to know what do like her Mother, but Harper was scatter brained and very different.

"You need to be forthright and ask him directly," Jerry notices she looks petrified. "Go up to him and say 'hey how do you feel about me'?"

Theresa agrees and smiles, "There is no harm in asking."

Harper takes a deep breath and looks between their smiling faces. She can't believe how supportive they are being.

"What if he doesn't like me?" She asks and they both frown.

"Why wouldn't he like you? You're a lovely person." Theresa smiles again.

Harper rolls her eyes. It was a typical parent answer, but it made her feel really loved and she agreed to talk to him tomorrow night at the party.

The rest of the evening was spent delivering the trays of food and setting up Alex and Mason's apartment. Harper found herself sat with the Russo's and Mason.

Alex's stomach was becoming more pronounced and despite feeling tired, she looked happy and she sat holding Mason's hand the entire time. Needless to say she agreed with her parents about Harper's situation.

* * *

The following morning Harper found herself again contemplating her situation with Xander. She had spent Monday and Wednesday with him. On Tuesdays and Thursdays he would go to the gym after work and their time together had been quite fleeting.

On Monday he had come to hers after he finished work and had stayed for an hour. He had to leave to get ready for work the following morning. She next saw him on Wednesday after he finished work and she couldn't help but want more time with him.

She had spent all of yesterday sorting out Alex's buffet and helping her parents that she had gotten home at nine last night and they had not seen each other. She faintly wondered if he was still coming to the party, but he had said on Wednesday that he would come and pick her up at seven.

Everything for the party had been sorted. Jerry and Theresa were picking up a selection of drinks. Harper had already picked out a gift for Alex and Mason. They had decided to not find out the sex of the baby so Harper had picked out some lemon yellow bibs with giraffes on.

She had thought they were cute when she had seen them the other day. Her phone buzzed and she checked it to find she had woken up before her alarm was due to go off. It was only nine thirty and she had an entire day before the party to relax.

She spent the morning in her PJs and then had a bath after breakfast. Time was dragging and she put her PJs back on and settled down to watch a film.

When it got to five, Harper was starting to feel restless and had begun to pace the apartment. She had laid out her dress for the party. It was actually not one of her own creations this time. It was dark green and strapless. The shape was form fitting and the dress finished just above her knees. She had decided to pair it with tights and a pair of heeled shoes.

Harper knew she was clumsy and her heels weren't too high. She spent the next hour trying to style her hair and eventually settled for having it loose. She put on her dress at six thirty. Once she made herself look presentable she stood in front of the mirror and twirled around.

Looking at herself, the dress looked really pretty and she felt slightly more comfortable in her own skin. Harper had always felt envious of Alex. Her best friend was tall and slim and guys flocked around her. Harper smiled and stood as tall as she could. She tried to exude confidence the same was Alex did.

Once she felt a bit better she applied a small amount of eye shadow and mascara and use some cover up on any blemishes. She heard the door and quickly threw the make-up bag onto her bed. She practically ran to the front door, nearly stumbling on her small heels.

She must have flung it open too quickly because Xander seemed shocked. He smiled at her and she blushed a little. Harper quickly went to grab her bag and then raced back to the front door. She locked the door and turned to face him. He seemed surprised by how fast she was moving.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Yeah just nervous." Harper replies and follows him to the car.

When they get in the car she takes a moment to take in what he's wearing and she smiles when he looks at her. He's wearing black jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She can still see the tattoos on his arms and takes the time to look at them while he's driving.

"What's making you nervous?" He asks when they stop at a traffic light.

Harper gulps. She doesn't want to ask him about their relationship, not while he's driving and this doesn't seem like the most romantic setting.

She thankful when the lights change and she makes up excuses. Xander glances at her and rolls his eyes. He knew there was something wrong and she was so easy to read. Her eyes revealed just what she was thinking.

He took the time to notice the dress she was wearing and how well it fitted her. She looked stunning and he itched to touch her.

The drive to Alex and Mason's apartment wasn't a long one and when they got there the party had already started. There were people chatting and music was playing. Harper recognised some of the people at the party and she searched for Alex among the party goers.

Luckily Alex had seen them arrive and rushed over, enveloping Harper in a hug. She gave Xander a hug and the two of them joked together. Mason appeared from out of the crowd and slipped his arm round Alex's waist. He had a beer in one hand and the four of them started chatting.

Unfortunately Alex and Mason were the hosts and ended up having to move round the room but before they went Harper gave them the present and Alex hugged her.

"Thanks you guys." She glanced between Harper and Xander and grinned when neither one of them objected to it being a joint gift.

Harper heard someone call her name and noticed Max walking towards them. He gave her a hug and introduced himself to Xander. Theresa and Jerry appeared behind him and introduced themselves. Theresa wrapped her arms round Harper.

"You need to find somewhere quiet and tell him." She whispered and then pulled away.

Juliette rushed over and gave Harper a hug. She was clutching a bottle of some kind of colourful alcoholic drink. She looked happy and introduced herself to Xander, promising to find Justin so they could meet. She ended up dragging them in Justin's direction and Harper froze at seeing him with Zeke.

Justin frowned when he saw them and walked over. He gave Harper a quick hug and introduced himself but he seemed very cautious. Xander wasn't stupid though and he figured out that Alex had told her brother who he was and who he was related to.

Harper met Zeke's gaze and he was staring at Xander with a mixture of shock and fear. He walked over to Harper and smiled at her.

"So is this the guy that's bad news?" He looked concerned now.

"He's not bad news. He's a great guy." She argued back but he still looked unsure.

Xander had finished speaking to Justin and stood next to her. He held out his hand and Zeke took it cautiously. The atmosphere was tense and was made tenser in the next thirty seconds.

"I'm Xander and you are?" Xander could sense the tension when he introduced himself.

"I'm Zeke. Harper and I dated in in high school and just after graduation. We're actually thinking of getting back together." Zeke smiled and Harper wanted the ground to open up and swallow her.

Zeke let go first and smiled at Harper. She looked unimpressed. Her eyes were slightly downcast. Juliette had been watching the whole thing and she shook her head in dismay. She walked over and gripped Zeke's arm.

"Let's go and help Justin with the drinks." She led him away and glanced back at Harper.

Harper sighed and looked at Xander. He met her gaze and he could see she was disappointed. She had looked mortified during the introduction and even more so during Zeke's proclamation.

"I'm going to sit on the balcony." She mumbled.

"I'll come with you." Xander replied and followed her.

Alex and Mason's balcony was quite large and there were some other people having a cigarette and chatting. Harper sat on one of the chairs and Xander sat next to her.

"I'm so sorry about Zeke." She said and her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Xander gripped her small hands and she met his gaze.

She had started to cry and he moved closer, draping an arm round her shoulders and she nestled her face in the crook of his neck. She sniffled and pulled back, meeting his eyes with determination.

"I just don't want you to think what he said is true because it's really not." Harper tried to keep herself from sounding frantic.

"I understand so it's fine." He replied.

"It's not Zeke that I like. It's you and I wanted to tell you and now you'll think I'm dating him." Her voice was hoarse from crying.

Xander couldn't help but chuckle at her statement. He already knew she liked him because he liked her. They had kissed so many times and spent a lot of time together. He knew she wasn't just going to change her mind. She was still rambling on about everything and even though he knew it was wrong he leant down and kissed her.

Her eyes had been wide and then they slowly drifted shut. Harper draped her arms round his shoulders and he pulled her close. The kiss deepened and she whimpered when he nibbled her lower lip. A sudden noise made them pull apart and Harper turned to see Alex grinning at them.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting." She grinned and sat down opposite them.

Alex leant back in the chair and groaned. Her ankles were sore from walking around and the night air felt cool. She wanted to stay out here and chat to Harper and Xander. She had heard from Justin what had happened with Zeke and a part of her wanted to see if they were all right.

"You have such bad timing." Xander laughed and Alex rolled her eyes.

"I just had to make sure you were both all right." She responded with a grin.

Harper smiled at her best friend and Alex smiled back but her smile was sleepy. Her stomach was already quite large and Alex often complained that it hurt and that her ankles were sore. Harper sympathised with her and patted her hand.

Everyone seemed to be getting drunk and Harper had felt a little uncomfortable.

"Do you guys want a drink?" Alex sat up and looked at them.

"Just some orange juice." Harper replied and Alex looked at Xander.

"Same here. I'm driving." He laughed when Alex stuck her tongue out and got up.

Harper glanced at him and he grinned back. She didn't know whether they were official and she felt stupid having just confessed to liking him.

"Sorry about all my rambling earlier." She giggled.

"I like your rambling." He smirked when she looked surprised.

Alex returned and handed them a drink each. She sat back down and spent a little while chatting to them and she checked her watch. It was nearly ten thirty and she felt incredibly tired. Her body ached and she really wanted to go bed.

Harper finished her drink and sighed. She really didn't want to go back in there and face Zeke again. Xander noticed her nervous silence and tapped her shoulder.

"Do you want to go?" He asked and she smiled and nodded.

They said goodbye to Alex and a slightly tipsy Mason. Juliette said goodbye but she couldn't remember where Justin had gone but promised to say goodbye from him too. Harper laughed at how tipsy everyone seemed.

Jerry, Theresa and Max were also heading home as well. They walked down the stairs with them and parted ways on the street. Harper followed Xander to his car and she was so happy when they started driving away.

She had been so happy to see Alex and Mason but her plan had backfired somewhat and she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

The drive back was silent and when they got home Harper wasn't expecting anything. She was surprised when Xander followed her inside when she opened her front door. She smiled and wondered why she had never talked with him here in her apartment.

He made himself comfortable on her couch and she slipped off her heels and walked over. He had stretched himself out and she tapped his shoulder.

"Where do I sit?" She asked.

"On me." He smirked and was rewarded by her face heating up.

She made a few excuses and seemed reluctant but he reached forward and grabbed her small wrist, pulling her on top of him. He kept his arm round her waist so she couldn't escape. She tried to pull herself into a sitting position but failed and he rolled them so she was under him.

Harper yelped and pressed her hands against his shoulders and she stopped struggling and met his gaze. Her breathing hitched and she was caught off guard when his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

She was disappointed when he didn't linger on her lips for longer and he pulled away to kiss down her chin and her neck, nipping at her pulse point and then travelling up to her ear. His teeth grazed her ear lobe and she whimpered against him.

Harper sighed as he continued to gently suck on her ear lobe and then kiss down her neck. She tilted her head and allowed him to reach more areas and he kissed down her neck towards her collarbone. Xander pulled away and trailed a hand down her front and brushed against her breasts through the material of her dress. Harper looked nervous for a moment but her body arched into his hand.

He didn't want to go too fast with her and he helped her sit up and gently unzipped the back of her dress. She was wearing a dark green strapless bra and her chest heaved with laboured breaths.

Harper suddenly felt very exposed and her shoulders shook as her dress was lowered to her stomach. She had tried to pick the right bra and this one seemed perfect. She met Xander's eyes and wondered what he was thinking. Was he thinking she was too small or too big? Her body had always been a source of annoyance to her. In her early years of school she would get bullied for being chubby.

In high school her body had changed once again and she found herself with curves. She didn't have a perfectly flat stomach but she had an hourglass figure. All her insecurities were rushing to the fore front again under his eyes.

Xander chuckled when she tried to wrap her arms round her front and he managed to stop her. He wanted to memorise every inch of her body. From her delicate neck to the curve of her breasts, she was beautiful. He ran his thumb along one of the bra cups and she shivered.

He kissed around her collar again and trailed down to the area between her breasts, peppering it with kisses and he felt her arch her back. His hand slipped round and unclasped her bra. She seemed very reluctant to take it off. Harper had never felt so exposed and she slipped her arms out the straps, letting the bra hit the floor.

She backed away when he went to touch her and blushed. She felt shy and inexperienced and yet she was curious and allowed him to touch her. He cupped her left breast and it fit perfectly in his large hand. Her breathing was still laboured but she nodded.

Harper whimpered when he flicked his thumb across her hardened nipple and her back arched again. The flood gates opened and he pinched her nipple between thumb and forefinger, rolling it and teasing it whilst she moaned loudly. He did the same to her other breast and she cried out again.

Harper yelped when she felt him take one of her nipples into his mouth. Her body shook with warmth and his tongue bathed the hardened bud and sent shock waves of pleasure through her. Xander pulled back and she whimpered in disappointment and he pressed his lips against hers and she pressed herself closer to him.

Her small hands were gripping his shirt and he wanted to feel her skin against his. When he pulled away this time he unbuttoned the shirt and her eyes went wide. Harper hadn't seen his chest before, even during the night he stayed in her apartment. She had chosen to hide under the blankets but seeing him now sent a thrill of pleasure down her back.

His shoulders were broad and his pectoral muscles were well defined. His arms were well muscled and she could see the definite marks of a six pack on his stomach. The tattoos stood out most for her. They ran up his arms and there were several on the top of his chest and one that circled round his left nipple. Her eyes dipped lower and there was one just hidden below the waist band of his jeans.

Xander pressed himself on top of her again and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed back shyly but her hands gripped his arms, feeling the muscles shift below the surface. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and he shifted against her and she moaned into the kiss.

Harper's eyes widened when she felt something hard rub against her leg and she pulled back. Her nerves were starting to get the better of her and yet a part of her was still curious. She felt disappointment when he pulled back but he reached out and pulled her with him. She found herself sitting on his lap.

Her insides were clenching and she couldn't figure out how to get rid of this strange new feeling. She squirmed nervously.

She nearly freaked out when his hand trailed up her thigh and she gripped his fingers to stop him and met his gaze.

"I want to make you cum." His tone was husky and she felt her insides clench again.

Harper found herself nodding and his hand continued its journey towards her heated core. She whimpered when she felt Xander's fingers come in contact with her core. She could feel him pressing his fingers against her and she let out a nervous breath.

Her underwear was starting to get in the way and he gently slipped his hand underneath her underwear. She was still so nervous but he could sense that she was curious too and he started by rubbing her outer lips and her whimpers turned into soft sighs.

Xander smirked when she let out a moan and her head rolled back onto his shoulder. She was so wet and getting wetter still. She pressed herself closer and he slipped a single digit into her opening. When she offered no resistance he started to slide his finger in and out, even adding a second finger. By that point she was too far gone and was moaning loudly.

He found her clit and used his thumb to tease the little nub. He felt her clench and he smirked. He used his other hand to caress her breast and he felt her clench again. She was so close and he carried on until she came.

Harper's eyes opened wide as the new feeling coursed through her body. She pressed herself onto his fingers to make the feeling last longer. Lights danced before her eyes and her core pulsated. It felt like something was coming undone, like a really tight knot. The feeling lasted several minutes and even after it had subsided she could still feel it down to her toes.

She could still feel something hard and she met Xander's eyes. His gaze was hot and she blushed, returning to her shy self again as he slid her off his lap and started to unbuckle his jeans. Harper looked away. This would be the first time she would see that part of a man up close.

"Harper," Her name on his lips made her look at him. She looked nervous.

Xander lowered his boxers just enough and he fisted his erection and smirked at her. She looked like a deer in the headlights. He started to pump his fist up and down, meeting her eyes.

Harper wanted to touch him but she was unsure. What if she did something wrong? She reached out and he gripped her hand and wrapped her small fingers round his erection. She ran her thumb across the head and was shocked when he groaned. Had she hurt him? He gripped the area under her hand and started to pump his fist again and she mimicked him, trying to match the rhythm.

Xander groaned and rested his head against the couch, loving her hand on him. She was learning so quickly and he groaned when she pressed her thumb against the head again. He bucked his hips up and groaned when her other hand roamed over his chest. Her movements were nervous but she slid her fingers towards his right nipple and trailed her thumb across it.

When he swore and groaned she pulled back, shocked at the reaction. Harper did it again and was rewarded by the same reaction and his hips rising. The same rhythm carried on and Harper felt him tense suddenly and he came into her hand. The white mixture covered her hand and a part of his stomach. Harper pulled back and she met his eyes and he chuckled.

Xander groaned and tucked himself back into his jeans and sat up. His shirt was on the floor and he picked it up and wiped his stomach and used it to wipe her hands. She was blushing again and he leant forward and kissed her cheek, trying to get her to look at him.

When she did she looked like she wanted to cry again and he sighed. It had all started out as a make out session and ended up with both of them half dressed. He pulled her so she was sitting on his lap again and she nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"What happens now?" Her question shocks him slightly.

"You'll never get rid of me." He laughs and she giggles.

Her breathing is evening out and he realises she is falling asleep. Xander scoops her into his arms and carries her down the hall. Instead of leaving he climbs into bed with her and they both fall asleep in each other's arms again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Alex had watched her best friend leave and after Harper and Xander left she went and sat back on the balcony again. The party was drawing to a close as it was getting on for eleven. Alex couldn't be bothered to clean tonight and would wait till tomorrow.

Her parents had done all the food and they had left a couple of hours ago when Harper and Xander had left. The sound of someone clearing their throat made her look up. Mason was leaning against the door frame and the effects of the alcohol seemed to have worn off. He had only had a couple of drinks. He strolled over and sat next to her, draping an arm round her shoulders.

"You all right, love?" He smiles and she can't help but grin back.

"Yeah I just wanted to rest." She fought to hide the yawn.

Alex rested her head on Mason's shoulder. His parents had already gone home and when he managed to persuade Alex to go back into their apartment, they found the apartment was quiet and the only people left were Justin, Juliette and Zeke. There wasn't too much rubbish and Alex felt somewhat relieved. Mason offered to make her a cup of tea and she nodded. Alex sighed and decided to join her friends for a chat. Justin was talking quite loudly and she couldn't make out what he was saying till she got closer.

"It was a stupid decision. Alex should have known that." Justin looked surprised to see his sister.

Alex sat down and frowned at him. Was he talking about the party? Sure, she was tired but it had been nice to have everyone together. Juliette bit her lip and met Alex's confused gaze. Mason appeared with a cup of tea.

"Would anyone else like tea?" Mason set Alex's mug down and looked to everyone else.

"Could I be cheeky and have one?" Juliette waves at him and laughs. "Milk and no sugar."

"Zeke and I will have a cuppa too." Justin smiles and Zeke agrees.

Mason sighs and disappears back into the kitchen. Alex turns to her brother and glowers at him.

"So Justin what stupid mistake did I make this time?" She snaps and Juliette suddenly looks nervous.

"I'm referring to your decision to set Harper up with Stevie's cousin." He grins and Alex glares harder.

Mason reappears, balancing a tray with mugs of tea. He hands them out and sits down and sips a cup of coffee. He stares between them and looks expectant. Alex lets out an annoyed sigh, "Just deal with it. They like each other and it's not your business."

"I thought we talked about this and it had been sorted out." Mason frowned. He couldn't understand what all the fuss was about and he suddenly remembered something that annoyed him earlier when he had been hovering around. He levelled an annoyed look at Zeke.

"When you introduced yourself earlier, do you not think you were a little rude?" Mason asked.

The atmosphere was becoming tense and Alex looked between Mason and Zeke. Of course Alex remembered the situation from earlier and her head ached from thinking about it. Before Justin or Zeke could interrupt Mason had answered for them.

"I was walking round and I heard the charming introduction you gave Xander." Mason was getting steadily annoyed. Alex frowned at hearing this new revelation.

She hadn't realised Mason had heard the tense moment and was surprised. Juliette had shrunk back and chosen to stay quiet. Even though she was Justin's fiancée she didn't get involved with his family fights and sent a nervous glance at Mason. Zeke hadn't said anything but looked at his feet and he finally spoke when Alex grew annoyed at his silence.

"I just assumed Harper wouldn't like that guy. She's always liked guys like me or Justin." He replied.

Juliette was sipping on her tea and lowered her cup to the table. She looked unsure but decided to speak up. The effects of the alcohol were still prominent in her system.

"Maybe Harper got tired of going after the same sort of men." Everyone looked at Juliette and Justin frowned.

They all stayed up talking late into the evening and after they had left, Alex felt slightly shocked and she sat on her own for a few minutes. Mason took the cups in kitchen and helped her to the bedroom. Her ankles were swollen and she welcomed the help. When they both settled into bed Alex met his eyes and Mason smiled. She was still worried about everything that was happening.

"Do you think Harper and Xander are well suited?" Alex settles into a comfortable position.

Mason sighs and runs his hand down her arm. Her eyes droop and he smiles at her and rubs her stomach, feeling the bump and she smiles too.

"He makes Harper happy and that should be important." He replies.

"What about Zeke?" Alex suddenly looks worried.

"He lost out to someone that likes Harper more and its unfortunate for him, but he needs to move on and let her do the same." Mason smiles and Alex raises her eyebrows. She's shocked by his honest answer and he leans over and kisses her forehead.

Alex tucks her head under his chin and lets her eyes drift shut. Her thoughts are still slightly worried but in her heart she hopes everything will work out.

* * *

The sun cuts across the room and Harper opens her eyes. For a moment last night is forgotten with the haze of sleep. She suddenly remembers everything, from the arrival at the party to Zeke's shocking admission and then to what happened after the party.

She lay staring at the ceiling for a moment and turned over. She had forgotten Xander was asleep next to her. She couldn't help but smile and her chest felt like it was fluttering.

He had draped his arm over her and she looked at the tattoos. There were skulls and barbed wire and she noticed several tribal patterns. She took the time to trail her fingers across his arm, tracing the inked images. She looked at his face and smiled.

In his sleep he looked peaceful and her body hummed at how close they were. His full lips were parted and his hair was tousled. She shuffled and looked down at her exposed upper body. Her dress was scrunched up around her waist and she felt exposed. She sat up in bed and covered herself with her arms. Last night he had said that he wasn't going to leave and he was true to his word but Harper couldn't quite believe it.

Her phone buzzed and she looked to the bedside table. She picked it up and sighed when she saw Zeke's name on the screen. What did he want? Maybe he wanted to apologise. She opened the text and frowned at what he had put:

_ Hey Harper. I am sorry about last night and I do want a second chance with you. Give me a chance to show you that I've changed._

She couldn't understand why he was so desperate and her heart hurt. She had once loved Zeke and now all she felt was pity. He must have loved her back otherwise he wouldn't be trying this hard. She glanced at Xander and her heart rate picked up. Zeke had never made her heart beat faster and neither had he made her blush.

Harper knew she liked Xander but a part of her felt glum. She had always been Alex's side kick and a comic foil. No guys had paid any attention to her or shown interest in her. They were interested in Alex and Harper had felt envious at one point, but Alex was her best friend and she never treated Harper badly. She had even liked Justin at one point and he never paid any attention to her. She couldn't understand why a guy was paying attention now. Was she not the slightly chubby, weird side kick of Alex? Guys didn't want the weird girl, but there was a guy lying next to her right now.

She smiled when Xander's eyes slowly opened and he smiled back at her. He looked sleepy and for a moment she felt blown away that he was interested in her. The moment passed when he sat up and pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. It was quite a chaste kiss but his lips lingered before pulling away. It made her dizzy and she suddenly remembered her dress was round her waist. Harper covered herself with her arms again and he laughed.

"Don't look." She yelped.

"I saw everything last night though." He smirked and reached for her.

Harper felt hesitant but slid over and pressed herself against him and he coiled his arm round her and she felt his fingers caressing her waist.

"I'm sorry about last night." Harper glanced up at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You already said sorry a thousand times." He chuckled.

For a moment Harper enjoyed being close to him and the warmth of his embrace. She couldn't believe he had stayed the night and her heart felt fluttery again.

"I can wash your shirt and return it to you."

Xander glanced at her and smiled. He faintly remembered his shirt had been abandoned on the lounge floor and then used to clean up the evidence of what they did last night. He grinned when he remembered and a sly smile appeared on his face. Harper looked nervous and was about to pull away when he started trying to tickle her.

The apartment was filled with their laughter and Harper tried to tickle him back, only to discover he wasn't ticklish. She ended up pinned to the bed and his eyes met hers. She gulped and let out a shuddering breath. The next kiss took her breath away. Her arms draped across his broad shoulders and he pulled her close, pressing her bare chest to his. Xander pulled back and trailed his lips down her chin towards her earlobe and nibbled the lobe. Her soft sighs were making him hard again and they would have continued were it not for the sound of his phone buzzing.

"Shouldn't you answer that?" Harper asked.

Xander groaned and grabbed the phone off the table. His sister was the culprit and he answered just to avoid her complaining at him later.

"Are you still coming round for dinner today?" Layla asked and she heard him groan.

"Yeah I'll be round in, what time is it now?" He paused and she sighed.

"Its ten thirty." She laughed.

"I'll be round about eleven thirty. There's someone I want Mom and Dad to meet." He smiled when she started hounding him with stupid questions.

Harper had been sat listening and her eyes widened. He couldn't be talking about her. She pointed to herself and he nodded. He was talking about her and she let it sink in for a moment.

"Is this someone a female?" Layla asked.

"Yeah of course she is. I'll see you later." He hung up before Layla could ask anything else and he glanced at Harper.

She looked nervous and he smiled. He out stretched his arm and she slid closer and cuddled up against him.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"My little sister, Layla." He replied.

They spent a little while longer cuddled up together and they both got ready. Xander had to nip upstairs and get dressed. Harper busied herself washing and dressing and when he came back down she was waiting on the couch.

* * *

Layla had been miffed when her brother had hung up but she smiled to herself. He hadn't bought a girl home in a long time and her grin attracted the attention of her Mother.

Christine Rasulov noticed her daughter's smile and had grown suspicious. She had been preparing dinner for the past half hour and had come out of the kitchen to ask Layla to peel the carrots.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked.

"Xander is bringing a girl with him today." Layla noticed her Mom's eyes widen and a large smile appeared.

Christine had been waiting for this day. She often despaired at his behaviour. He had been relatively good in school but had made up for that by behaving stupidly around the age of eighteen. The tattoos were a source of ire for her.

She had only met one of his previous girlfriends and she had been a nice girl but at the time when they dated, Christine could see Xander didn't want a proper relationship.

"What's the young lady's name?" She glanced at Layla.

"I don't know. He didn't say." Layla stood and followed her Mom to the kitchen.

The two women prepared dinner in silence until the back door opened and Samir Rasulov strolled into the kitchen. He had been in the garage and his clothes were stained with oil.

"Go and get changed. Xander is bringing a girl over." Christine rounded on her husband and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright I'll go and change." He left the kitchen, grumbling to himself and Layla laughed.

It was getting on for eleven thirty and when the doorbell went, Layla ran for it. She wanted to be the first to meet this girl. She flung open the door and gave her brother a hug and when she saw Harper she grabbed her and hugged her too. Harper was surprised by the affection. She had barely known Layla and yet the younger girl had hugged her like she was family.

Harper noticed that Layla had long brown hair and when she pulled out of the hug, Harper saw she had the same brown eyes as her brother.

"Layla this is Harper." Xander introduced them. Layla smiled and she stepped aside to allow them in.

Xander made himself at home and went to find his parents. Harper felt awkward and stood rooted in the hallway. Layla noticed and smiled again.

"Don't be scared. Make yourself at home, Harper." Layla grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

Christine had heard the commotion but had been checking the roast chicken when her daughter had sprinted from the room. Layla returned, dragging a young girl with her.

"Mom this is Harper." Layla grinned.

Christine took off her oven mitts and Harper held out a hand, only to be pulled into a hug again. Christine was small with mousey coloured hair and hazel eyes. She pulled back and smiled at Harper.

"Welcome to our home. My name is Christine. My husband, Samir will be around somewhere. He practically lives in the garage nowadays." She laughed and Harper smiled.

Harper felt relieved when Xander walked into the kitchen. He gave his Mom a hug.

"Where's your Father?" She asked.

"Upstairs. He'll be down in a minute." He replied and walked over to Harper.

She looked nervous and he pulled her into a hug. She rested her head against his chest and smiled. The sound of a door opening made Harper peer past Xander.

A tall man had entered the kitchen. His hair was dark brown and he had the same brown eyes as Xander. Harper found herself face to face with him and she smiled.

"Dad this is Harper." Xander smiled.

Samir's face broke into a smile and Harper could see where Xander inherited his smile from. Harper held out her hand and he took it.

"Finally found a girlfriend?" Samir grinned and Xander rolled his eyes.

Dinner was a noisy affair in the Rasulov house. Layla talked constantly and her Dad would make fun of her in a way that only a Dad can. She would laugh though and the humour never left the table. Harper found herself included and she started to let go and have fun. Christine would roll her eyes at the behaviour.

"It's like a chimp's tea party." She chuckled and Harper laughed too.

Harper looked at Xander. It was nice to see him with his family, laughing at his sister and talking to his Dad about cars. She couldn't remember a time when she had had dinner with her own parents. They were often gone for long periods of time.

After dinner, Christine and Layla collected all the plates and did the washing up. Harper offered to help but Layla brushed her off and smiled. Harper listened to Xander and his Father talk about cars.

"Your mother thinks I live in the garage. She wants to set a bed up in there for me." Samir chuckled and Xander rolled his eyes.

Xander glanced at Harper and she must have looked slightly confused.

"Dad likes to repair old cars," Xander told her. Harper smiled. "With limited success."

Samir let out a laugh and patted his son's shoulder.

"I'd like to see you try and fix up some of the cars." He replied and they both laughed.

"Does anyone want coffee or tea?" Layla asked once she had finished drying up.

The two men asked for coffee and Harper asked for a tea. Layla rushed over and told her Mother. They ended up sat round the table with drinks in front of them.

"So Harper, what do you do? Are you in college or working?" Christine asked.

"I work in Sarah Ashley in town." Harper replied.

Layla giggled, "I love it in there. The dresses are so cute."

Christine shushes her and takes a sip of her tea. Christine reminded Harper of Alex's Mother. Theresa was a lovely person and Harper wished her Mother could be more like her. Harper was quite content to watch them chat and answer questions about herself. She glanced at Xander to find him chatting to his Dad again. He looked happy and relaxed.

Christine excused herself to go and do the ironing. Samir and Xander went to look at the car he had been working on and Harper found herself alone with Layla. Harper looked at the younger girl. Xander had said she was the family wizard.

"Xander told me you won the family wizard competition." Harper smiled.

"Yeah I did. I think Xander could have won it but he didn't seem too bothered by magic." Layla replied.

"You know Alex, right?" Layla asked, suddenly.

"Yeah she's my best friend." Harper said and she saw Layla's face light up into a smile.

There was a brief silence and then Layla spoke again.

"You love my brother?" Her question made Harper nearly choke on her tea.

Layla laughed again and patted Harper's shoulder.

"I've not known him long." Harper managed to get out. Layla nodded in understanding.

"Well I think you do and I think he loves you. I can tell." She grinned knowingly and Harper laughed as well.

"How can you tell?" Harper asked. She had never been good with these sorts of things and Layla's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"A sister can tell these things." She waggled her eyebrows and giggled again.

Harper felt an instant connection with Layla. She was quirky and humorous with a sharp wit, which Harper suspected might have come from Christine.

The afternoon went quickly and Harper could have stayed all day, chatting to Layla. Christine came to join them and they had several more cups of tea. It was getting late and the sun was dipping below the houses when Xander and Harper left.

The journey home was quiet as Harper was thinking on Layla's words. She glanced at Xander whilst he was focused on the road. Her heart rate picked up and her palms felt sweaty. Was she in love with him? No. She couldn't be. They had only known each other for a short time.

When they got home he took her hand once they were out of the car. His fingers interlinked with hers and it made her light headed. She practically floated upstairs to his apartment. She had fully accepted that she may be in love with him, but she just had to figure out what their relationship was. It must have been something amazing if she had met his parents and sister. Once they had both settled on the couch and were watching TV, Harper decided to broach the subject of their relationship.

"Last night you said I'd never get rid of you. Does this mean we're together?" Harper asked and she waited with baited breath.

"I'm not really into the whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing." He replied and she frowned.

"What do you mean? Aren't we a couple?" She mumbled.

"What we have is fun. Let's leave it at that. I hate the whole boyfriend thing." He said and she still felt confused.

"But it's long term right? We went on a date and stuff. We did things couples do." She smiled.

"Yeah we went on a date and it was fun, but we're still friends." He had stopped watching the Tv and Harper felt strange for some reason.

"So we're not a couple?" She said, a note of sadness in her voice.

He frowned at her when he noticed she looked sad. The whole couple thing couldn't possibly mean that much to her. Xander did like her and they been on two dates now and she had met his parents. Only one other girl had met his parents. He couldn't understand why being in a relationship mattered so much to her.

Her eyes glassed over and he couldn't understand why it hurt so much to see her cry. What they had was fun but why did she want to complicate it.

It all started to make sense and Xander realised Zeke had never properly appreciated Harper and that she had never really had a guy pay attention to her. She stood up before he could stop her. She was crying now and she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry but to me this meant something." She sniffed and backed away when he reached for her.

"And you think it meant fuck all to me?" He snapped.

"No its just you said you didn't want to complicate things." She let out a sob and backed further away.

"Doesn't mean I don't care about you." He replied.

"I want a long term relationship," She retorted. "I have to go."

She backed further away and before he could stop her, she had rushed to the door and had fled the apartment. Xander rushed after her but she was slightly further ahead and she made it into her apartment and had slammed the door. He knocked on the door and at first he couldn't hear anything and then he heard her. She must have sat down behind the door because he heard her crying.

"Harper, please just open the door." He knocked again.

Harper listened for a few moments and when she heard him leave, she stood and wandered towards her couch. She lay down and curled into a ball. She had work tomorrow and yet her eyes were getting heavier. She allowed herself to fall into an uneasy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The sound of music made Harper jump awake and she realised she had been on the couch all night. She picked up her phone and reset her alarm. She went about her morning routine in a kind of daze. Yesterday had been so much fun and yet it had ended so abruptly.

When Harper arrived at work she focused on her job and spent the day dressing the mannequins in the style that Irene had requested. Harper tried not to let her personal life interfere with her job and she had assumed she had succeeded.

"You've been awfully quiet this morning." Irene stated and Harper shuffled nervously.

"I just feel a little poorly." She lied and Irene smiled sympathetically.

Harper couldn't wait to go and have her lunch. The shop door opened and she glanced up in time to see Zeke standing in front of her. She sighed. She wasn't really in the mood to speak to him, but he was here and she couldn't ignore him.

"Hey Zeke, what's up?" She smiled and he grinned.

"I just came by to see if you wanted to get some lunch with me." He pleaded with her.

Irene appeared next to Harper and smiled.

"Is this the handsome man I've heard about?" She chuckles and Harper wants to say no.

"Yeah Harper and I are close." He laughs too and Irene jabs Harper in the ribs and smiles.

Harper forces a smile and follows Zeke. She walks along next to him and listens while he chats about his day and he doesn't seem to notice she's not happy.

They arrive at a small café and Harper spies a familiar figure sitting at one of the tables. Juliette is sat at a table and she waves at them. Zeke grabs Harper's hand and drags her over. Harper ends up having lunch with them and all the while she stays silent and listens to them chatting.

"I got to meet Harper's boss." Zeke smiled and Juliette laughed.

Juliette glances at Harper and she notices the awkward silence. Something was clearly bothering Harper, but she chose not to ask, instead she focused on what was happening today and she grabbed Harper's hand.

"I've got some amazing news," Juliette giggles. Harper looks confused. "I've decided to get a tattoo."

Zeke looks a bit concerned and Harper simply smiles as she finishes her sandwich. Juliette had eaten her food very quickly and it became clear to Harper that her friend was very excited.

"Why would you want to do that? Seems kind of stupid." Zeke replied and Juliette glowered at him.

"Harper, you're into designs. You like the idea of me getting a tattoo?" Juliette smiled and Harper glanced around nervously.

"Of course I do. Maybe a floral pattern or something girly." Harper laughed a little when she saw Juliette's face light up.

Zeke met Harper's eyes with confusion. Harper had decided she loved tattoos and that was because, well, she couldn't even think now and her eyes nearly brimmed with fresh tears again and she fought to control it.

"I was hoping you guys would come and help me choose a design." Juliette looked between them and Harper shuffled nervously.

Zeke looked like he was going to refuse until Harper nodded her head and he sighed. Juliette dragged them to the nearest tattoo parlour. For a moment the three of them stood outside as Juliette analysed the designs in the window. She sighed and turned to her two friends.

"All these designs are too scary. I don't want skulls and barbed wire and dragons. I want cute things." She pouted and before Harper could protest she had opened the door and gone inside the parlour.

Of course Harper and Zeke followed her and stood awkwardly whilst Juliette looked at the designs on the walls. A sudden horrible thought crossed Harper's mind. Where did Xander say he worked again? A tattoo parlour. Harper doubted that he worked in this one and she allowed herself to feel some relief until she felt someone grab her hand. She glanced down to notice Zeke was clutching her hand and she quickly pulled away and went to stand next to Juliette.

"What design did you want?" Harper asked and Juliette grinned, jabbing her finger at a red rose. It was so pretty and Harper smiled. It would suit Juliette to a tee. Zeke strolled over and stared at it. He still seemed somewhat confused.

"Why don't you just buy roses instead of having one on your skin?" He grimaced. Again Juliette turned to glower at him,

"Its my skin and I can do as I please." Juliette huffed and stomped over to the desk.

She stood and waited for someone. A door opened and a young man walked out. He had spikey hair and was covered in tattoos. He had plugs in both ears and several facial piercings. He smiled at Juliette and she grinned back.

"I want a rose tattoo. How much will it cost?" She asked.

"I think it'll be about $70. Let me ask the boss." He replied and disappeared for a minute. Harper stood next to her friend.

"Where's he going?" She suddenly felt nervous.

"He's going to get his manager." Juliette whispered to Harper.

The door opened again and Harper felt the colour drain from her face when the employee appeared with Xander. Juliette smiled at this sudden development. Harper felt sick and she lowered her head to avoid eye contact. She heard Xander speak to Juliette.

"Tattoo will cost you about $70." He smiled at her and then his gaze fell on Harper.

She didn't want to look up. Zeke had his attention focused on some tribal tattoos on the wall and was distracted. Juliette grinned and stepped back. She had all the information she needed. The employee went back to whatever it was he was doing and Harper felt even more afraid than before. She didn't even notice when Xander circled the counter and stood in front of her. His hand gripped her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. Her cheeks were pink and she looked uncomfortable.

"We need to talk." He told her.

She whimpered and he trailed his hand down and interlocked their hands. Her two friends were distracted so he led her into one of the back rooms. She seemed slightly scared by the tattoo chair and the needles. He leant on a desk and she stayed as far away as possible in such a small space.

"Do you do the tattooing?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Yeah I do." He grinned.

Harper took a shuddering breath. She decided not to be taken in by that smile and his charm. Well, it was easier said than done and she felt her heart thud against her chest.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the other night." He met her gaze and she shrugged and he chuckled again. "You hate me?"

Harper fought to avoid his dark eyes but eventually met them. He looked concerned and apologetic. She wanted to forgive him so badly.

"I'm not mad anymore so everything's forgiven." She replied and forced a smile.

He ran a hand through his hair and pushed away from the desk towards her. She instinctively stepped back until she hit a door.

"You're not mad anymore but you're upset." He pressed both hands either side of her head to keep her there.

"No I'm over it, really. I can accept things as they are." She fumbled with her words.

He leant closer and she could smell his aftershave. The scent made her head dizzy and her heart fluttered. His lips were a couple of centimetres from hers and she reached up, pressing her hands to his shoulders in an attempt to stop him. She meets his eyes again and notices the dark circles and she pauses to take them in.

"I didn't sleep well last night. I had a lot on my mind." He says and his eyes flash from her eyes to her lips.

"I was serious about what I said last night." Harper mumbles.

"I'm glad you were because I said some bullshit I wasn't proud of." Xander laughed and she smiled slightly.

When he saw her smile, he leant closer again and inhaled. She smelt like strawberries and he pressed his lips to hers. She fisted his t-shirt and responded to the kiss. The sound of the door being knocked made them pull apart.

"Xander, there's a guy here for his appointment. I told him you'd be a few minutes." The employee called.

"I'll be right out." Xander laughed and Harper couldn't help but giggle.

Her break was almost over and she would have to get back to work. His lips pressed against hers again and he nibbled on her lower lip. Harper let out a whispered moan and he slid his tongue into her mouth. They fought for dominance and he gripped her hips, pressing her against him. Before it became too heated, Harper pulled back and took a deep breath. Xander laughed again and pressed his lips to her forehead and then pulling back.

"I'll see you tonight." He grinned and opened the door for her.

Harper walked out into the foyer. Juliette rushed over and grinned knowingly. Zeke glanced over and saw Xander. He glared at him and walked over to Harper.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked and she looked affronted.

"No why would he?" Harper snapped.

Zeke sighed and turned his attention back to Xander. He watched him guide the customer towards the room where Harper had come from. Xander glanced back and waved at Harper. She smiled and waved back. He smirked at Zeke and the door closed.

"He has a sexy smile." Juliette giggled and Harper blushed.

The two girls left the shop and Zeke trailed after them. The two of them walked in front, chatting about clothes now.

"Harper, He is bad news." Zeke side stepped to be next to Harper.

She glanced at him and looked upset for a moment.

"He makes me happy." She said, although it was barely a whisper.

Juliette rolled her eyes and they walked Harper back to work. Irene was pleased to see Harper looking more refreshed. The rest of the shift passed as normal and Harper found herself feeling better. She closed up the shop with Irene and the two parted ways.

Harper remembered where the tattoo parlour was and went back there. She tapped on the door and the employee wandered over. He opened the door for her.

"Sorry we're closed." He smiled politely.

"I'm actually here to see Xander." She said and a blush broke out on her cheeks.

He let her past and went into one of the rooms again. She could hear him telling Xander she was here and she wondered if it was all right for her to be here. The door opened and Xander appeared. He looked happy to see her and walked over, wrapping his arms round her.

"I just have to lock up. Wait here." He walked over to the shop door and locked it.

He pulled down the blinds and flicked off the lights. He strolled over and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the back of the shop. The employee from earlier was waiting and they left together. Xander locked the door and pocketed the keys.

Xander turned and spoke to the young employee and the two of them said goodbye. Xander grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers, leading her towards his car. Harper followed and she glanced at his hand enveloping hers. Warmth was coursing through her veins.

Xander unlocked the car and they got in. She was still apprehensive about the whole thing. Did he still not want to complicate their relationship? She suddenly felt uncomfortable. She stayed quiet during the drive. He took her hand the minute they got out the car again and led her upstairs towards his apartment. He wasn't speaking and that made her even more afraid. Once she closed the door behind her, he turned and pressed his lips against hers again. Harper barely had time to respond and he pulled away, pressing forehead against hers. He smiled and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Last night I really fucked up," He met her eyes and she gulped. "I let you walk out of here and I won't let that happen again."

"Technically I ran like an idiot." Harper giggled.

"I was more of an idiot than you. I couldn't see what was right in front of me until it was gone." He replied.

He pulled back and she felt cold for a moment. He took her hand and led her into the lounge. They sat on the couch and Harper had never felt so happy. She stayed and had dinner with Xander and they chatted until it got quite late. Harper wasn't back in work till Wednesday. She had the weekend off this week.

"I should probably go home and get some rest." She told him and he followed her to the door.

"Stay with me tonight." He wrapped his arms round her waist. "We still need to talk."

Harper pulled back to meet his gaze and he smiled. She blushed and rested her head against his chest, breathing in the scent of him. He smelt musky, but clean.

"We sorted it out earlier." She replied and he looked serious.

"I fucked up and I want you, just you and nobody else." He cupped her face in his hands and her heart felt like it was pounding in her ears.

Harper nodded and she felt herself relenting. She really wanted to stay the night, but she needed to grab her PJs and her toothbrush. She ran downstairs and packed an overnight bag. Xander opened the door when she arrived back. She put her bag in the bedroom and got out her PJs. She quickly undressed and put them on. That night they both fell asleep together. Harper enjoyed the warmth and she pressed herself as close as possible.

** A.N: Two chapters in one night. I am on a roll lol. Thanks for all the page views it means a lot and thanks for the reviews I have had. They were incredibly helpful, that being said I have a request for the person reviewing me as a Guest. You know who you are I think. Can you please stop asking me to write a 'Steamy Juliette and Justin sex scene' please. This isn't a Juliette and Justin story and I suggest if want a scene between Justin and Juliette then go and read a fanfic that caters to your specific needs as this one isn't it. Thanks for reading though :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The distant sound of an alarm going off made Harper open her eyes and for a moment she enjoys the feeling of being in Xander's bed. His alarm carries on sounding and he slowly opens his eyes. He leans over and turns the alarm off and lays back down again. Harper takes a moment to check the time on her phone. Its just gone quarter past seven and although she doesn't have work she knew Xander had to be up. She taps his shoulder and he rolls onto his side and smiles.

"You have work?" She asks and he rolls his eyes.

"Technically I don't have any appointments today," He trailed a hand down her arm, feeling the goose bumps rise on her skin.

"Leo has all the appointments today." Harper vaguely recalls the young boy from yesterday and despite his appearance she can't imagine him giving someone a tattoo.

"Was Leo the guy from yesterday?" Harper asked and he chuckled.

"No that was Leo's little brother. He comes in to help sometimes." Xander replied.

"Leo owns the shop with me." Harper briefly glances at all the tattoos covering his arms and smiles.

She wonders if they were Leo's doing and she reaches out, tracing the patterns with her fingers.

"Did Leo do these?" She smiled.

"Most of them. Some of the smaller ones were done by me." He smirked when she looked shocked.

"Sounds really painful." Harper replied and he laughed.

Xander sat up and grabbed his phone. He found Leo's number and rang him. Harper sat up too and listened to them talk.

"Hey Xand, let me guess. You're not coming in." Leo answered the phone just as he was opening the shop.

"Hey man, I'm really sick." Xander laughed.

"Yeah right. See you tomorrow." Leo laughed and the two of them said goodbye.

He put the phone back on the bedside table and lay back down. He beckoned for Harper to come closer and she seemed hesitant at first but eventually she cuddled up to him. His arms instinctively wrapped round her waist and she felt his fingers trail along her hips and down to the curve of her bum. She yelped when he squeezed and she pulled back to try and tickle him.

Xander grabbed her hands to stop her and met her eyes. He looked like he was deep in thought and she smiled, hoping to alleviate the tension.

"Have you ever wanted a tattoo?" He asked and she was stunned for a moment.

Harper had never thought about a tattoo and the idea both thrilled and scared her in equal measure.

"I'm scared it'll hurt though." She replied.

Xander laughed and traced a pattern on her upper arm.

"It hurts a little." He grinned.

Harper smiled back. The tattoos on his body weren't really the sort of thing she wanted if she were to get a tattoo. She wanted to be like Juliette and get something pretty or cute. She shuffled nervously.

"Leo is an amazing artist." He added and she looked panic stricken.

"I was hoping you could do it." She looked terrified and he chuckled.

"If you're sure. I get to pick the design though." He grinned.

* * *

Harper had to wonder at why she agreed to this. She found herself sitting in the waiting area, sipping a cup of tea and making small talk with Leo's little brother.

"Don't be nervous." He smiled and she nodded.

She couldn't think of what else to say. She was about to have something inked onto her skin. It wasn't like the felt tip tattoos she had done with Alex when they were children. The only thing worse than the pain was that Xander and Leo were choosing her design.

The two men seemed to have made their decision and they sauntered back over. Leo sat next to his little brother and he handed her a picture. It was hand drawn and she smiled.

"It'll go round your upper arm," He smiled too. "It'll look really pretty."

She glanced at the drawing again. It was a chain of red roses with dark green stems. She nodded and met Leo's gaze. She handed him the drawing and he promptly gave it to Xander.

"Too sick to work but not sick enough to tattoo your girlfriend." Leo grinned.

"At least I have a girlfriend." Xander retorted.

Leo clutched his heart and pouted. Both men laughed and Xander held out his hand. Harper reluctantly slipped her hand in his and all the air felt like it was leaving her lungs. She could feel her legs trembling and her palms felt sweaty.

The room they entered was the same as she remembered and she still felt terrified looking at the chair and the needles. She sat in the chair and stared at the ceiling. Xander took her hand and rested her arm on the chair, pulling up her dress sleeve to get to her upper arm. Harper found herself watching him.

He washed his hands and put gloves on and pulled a wheeled table over. She looked at all the pots on the table, each containing a colour and she smiled at how small they were. She nearly jumped when she felt something cold on her skin. It took her a few seconds to work out he was cleaning her arm.

"Ready?" He asked and she sucked in a breath.

He noticed she was scared and he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers. Harper responded and when he pulled back she nodded and offered a timid smile. She looked away when he turned the tattoo machine on.

The whirring sound made her stomach knot and she felt faint for some reason. She felt it when the needle touched her skin and closed her eyes. It was painful and her eyes watered slightly, but she kept her cool and bit her lip.

Harper occupied herself by staring at the ceiling and trying not to focus on the pain she was feeling. She had been sat there for about an hour when she tilted her head to look at the tattoo and she was surprised by how far it had come. She found herself amazed by the level of concentration Xander had.

The rose chain was finished and she watched him colour each rose and the stem. The whole thing lasted a further twenty five minutes and he put the needle down and smiled at her. She lifted her arm to admire the chain on her upper arm. Each red rose was rich in colour and the stems were a dark green complete with thorns. The pattern coiled round her arm and she was amazed by how beautiful it looked. She met his gaze and smiled.

Harper went to stand and her feet nearly went out from under her. Xander was quick to catch her and help her back into the chair. Harper blushed and watched him open some drawers on the desk. He pulled out some bandages and wrapped them round her upper arm.

"Leave this on for twenty four hours and I'll help with everything after that." He met her gaze and she nodded.

Harper suddenly felt rebellious. She had done something different. What would her friends think? Alex and Mason would probably be happy for her. Juliette wanted a tattoo anyway and as for Justin; she wasn't too sure how he would feel.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Stay here and relax," Xander stood and kissed her forehead. "Talk to Leo."

Harper rolled her eyes. Leo was a great guy but he was obsessed with his job and piercings. Leo was the same as his little brother. They were both covered in tattoos and piercings. Harper allowed herself to relax and closed her eyes.

* * *

Xander left the shop and crossed the street, unaware that someone was following him. Zeke was still annoyed about the other day. He had held Harper's hand and she had rejected him again. He could never hate Harper but he hated Xander. He followed him across the street and watched as Xander entered the coffee shop. Zeke stayed at a distance. He didn't want to confront him just yet. He couldn't understand what Harper saw in him.

Zeke watched him order two drinks and he waited till Xander had turned around and exited the shop. Xander was about to go back into the tattoo shop when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he turned round. He sighed when he saw Zeke and he knew he had to be friendly for Harper's sake.

"Hey it's Zeke, right?" He asked.

"Yeah it is," Zeke glared at him and reached round behind his back. "Where's Harper?"

"She's just in there." Xander motioned over his shoulder.

"Why would she be in there?" Zeke asked.

"She was just getting a tattoo." Xander shrugged and Zeke's eyes widened.

There was no way Harper would get a tattoo. She would never do that. He knew Xander was telling the truth and he felt his blood simmer. Harper's beautiful skin had been marred by a tattoo and Zeke felt like screaming. He tightened his hold on the object behind his back.

"I don't understand why she wants you." He ground out and Xander looked shocked.

"It's a two way street. I didn't force her to like me." Xander felt the sudden rise in tension.

Zeke looked annoyed by this information and Xander was stunned. Why did this guy think he was forcing Harper to like him? He sighed and decided it was time to end the conversation.

"She loved me." Zeke snarled.

"I hope I can be as lucky as you. She's an amazing girl." Xander smiled.

Zeke felt the anger bubbling again and he knew now was the time to strike. Xander was about to go in the shop and Zeke pulled out the gun he had been holding.

Time seemed to stand still and Zeke fired the gun without looking. When he opened his eyes, Xander had collapsed and there was blood coming from somewhere. By this point, people were running around panicking and screaming.

A middle aged man ran over and asked Zeke to call an ambulance but he just stood and laughed at what he had done. Leo ran out of the shop and knelt down next to Xander.

Harper had heard some of the commotion and she had rushed outside. She felt like her heart had stopped beating and she sat next to Leo. The sounds of ambulance and police cars could be heard over the commotion.

Everything happened in a blur of movement. The ambulance was first on the scene and that was where Harper found herself. The paramedics were both very kind.

"How long have you been together?" The lady paramedic asked.

She had been checking the wound and making sure he was breathing. It turned out that Zeke had shot Xander in the shoulder. Harper was relieved that he was still breathing.

"It's been nearly three weeks." She replied and the paramedic smiled.

"He'll be fine. We'll look after him." She grinned and Harper felt the tension alleviate.

The drive to the hospital didn't take long and Xander was rushed straight in. Before they had left she had taken Xander's phone and she left the waiting area to ring Xander's parents. She stood outside in the summer air and held the phone to her ear. His Mom and Dad didn't answer and she became worried. She then tried Layla with more success.

"Hey Xander." Layla's chirpy voice said.

"It's Harper." She heard her own voice shake.

"Harper! Hey you all right?" Layla sounded cheerful.

"I'm ringing because Xander's been shot." Harper replied and she heard Layla falter.

"Harper don't panic. I'm on my way and I'll let Mom and Dad know." Layla sounds distraught. "Is he all right?"

"He got shot in the shoulder and he's as good as he can be." She lets out a sob and she hears Layla say some more soothing things before hanging up.

Harper finds herself back in the waiting room and after fifteen minutes the doors open and Layla rushes in. She's followed by Christine and Samir. They all look pale and worried. Layla runs over to Harper and envelopes her in a hug.

Christine and Samir rush down the hall to find out more, leaving the two girls alone. Layla sits next to Harper and they lean on each other. Time still seems to tick by slowly. Christine and Samir come and go briefly, informing Layla and Harper of his condition. Xander is stable but not awake. His parents stay with him the entire time. It isn't long before the door opens again and two police officers walk in. They approach the two girls and introduce themselves.

"We've arrested a young man in connection with the shooting." The first officer states and when they say Zeke's name, Harper feels the bile rise in her throat.

"Zeke and I are friends." Harper lets out a weak sob.

Layla rubs her shoulder and smiles. The police stay for a good hour, asking all sorts of questions and by the end of it both girls are exhausted. The police leave eventually and thank them for their time. Harper glances at Layla.

"I'm sorry. Zeke and I dated for a short while and I never thought he would do this." She mumbles.

"Its not your fault, Harper." Layla smiles and the two of them carry on waiting.

It is another hour before something happens. Christine and Samir come back into the waiting room. They both look relieved.

"He's awake." Christine smiles.

Layla is up first and she grabs Harper's hand and they rush down the hallway. Layla is so overcome with joy she nearly forgets where she is going. They have to stop and ask a nurse, who points them in the right direction.

When they get to the right room, Harper is relieved to see him sitting up in bed. Xander turns when he sees them enter. Layla runs over and hugs her brother. Harper stays by the door and watches the touching moment. Layla pulls away and stares at Harper. She steps aside and lets Harper walk over. She runs over and hugs him and he embraces her. Even when wearing a hospital gown, he's warm and Harper takes comfort in the warmth.

She pulls back to smile and Xander takes the opportunity to kiss her. She's crying and breaks the kiss and laughs.

"Quit crying. I'm not dead." He wipes her tears with his thumbs.

Layla laughs and sits on a chair next to the bed. She notices the bandages on his upper arm and can't help but feel relief.

"I should have gone with you." Harper wipes her eyes and he chuckles.

"I'm glad you didn't." He grins and Layla rolls her eyes.

"You both match." Layla motions to the bandages and Harper blushes. "What made you get a tattoo, Harper?"

Xander laughs and lies back against the pillows.

"I should be able to go home tomorrow." He looks relieved.

The rest of Harper's evening was spent relaxing in the chair next to Xander's bed. He seemed to have recovered. Harper felt an urge to call Alex, but she resists for the time being. The stress of the situation would be too much for Alex.

She couldn't ring Justin as he would still be at Wiz-Tech and she didn't want to be the one of break it to him about Zeke. She rang the only other person she could think of. When Juliette arrived at the hospital, Harper hugged her and Juliette reciprocated.

"I'm so sorry," Juliette let out a weak sob. "I didn't think he'd do this."

Harper buried her face in the other girl's neck and enjoyed the comfort. Juliette was a caring person and she ended up following Harper to see Xander. Juliette gave him a hug and she stayed for a while. Her laughter was contagious and Harper was glad she had come. Harper walked her to the exit and the two embraced again.

"Do you want me to tell Justin?" Juliette pulled back. Harper knew it was cowardly to expect Juliette to tell Justin but she couldn't bear to break the news to him. She found herself nodding.

"I can't bring myself to tell him." Harper sighed.

Juliette gave her one last hug and promised to tell Justin what had happened. Harper watched her go and visiting hours were nearly over. She accepted a lift home from Samir and Christine. Harper ended up on her couch. She phoned Irene just before falling asleep to explain why she wouldn't be in tomorrow. Once her mind started to clear she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next few weeks flew by in a haze and Harper could barely keep up with all the events as they unfolded. She felt like the world was moving too quickly to keep up and she hadn't had any time to herself for the past few weeks.

She hadn't been able to spend that much time with Xander either. He had left hospital the next day. The bullet hadn't done that much damage. It had pierced the skin but luckily Zeke hadn't aimed particularly well and his shot had been crooked. The bullet had hit Xander's shoulder but the angle wasn't right and it had hit the sidewalk.

Unfortunately the bullet had still hit his arm and had created a wound of some kind. Xander had to keep his arm in a sling for two weeks to allow the wound to heal and he had the stitches removed the other day. Christine and Samir had given their son space to himself and had stopped checking on him a few days after he left hospital.

Layla had not left Xander's side and this made it difficult for Harper to spend time with him alone. She found herself waiting for Alex and the rest of her friends that sunny Saturday. Harper had finished cleaning the apartment and she had arranged to see Xander as well. This would be the first time they were all together after the incident in town.

The sound of her doorbell made her jump and she rushed to open it. Alex was the first inside, followed by Mason then Juliette and Justin. They all made themselves comfortable on the couch. The atmosphere was still sombre.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Harper asked.

"Mason and I will have tea." Alex smiled.

Her spirits were high but it was a shame no one else was feeling the same.

"I'll take tea as well," Juliette replied. "What about you, Sweetie?"

Justin jumped at the sound of her talking to him. He had been very quiet recently and he nodded too. Harper went and prepared the drinks. The doorbell went again and she heard Alex answer it. She heard Layla's happy voice fill the apartment and she winced again. She desperately wanted to spend time with Xander.

The two of them hadn't spoken about what had happened yet and it was all about to come out now in front of everyone. Once everyone had a drink, Harper made herself comfortable on a dining chair. She wanted to avoid too much conversation. The police hadn't fully completed the prosecution process yet.

Harper knew what way the conversation would go. She dared to glance at Xander and he grinned at her. He glanced at everyone else and then back to her and a sly smile appeared on his face. He wasn't traumatised by the experience but she sensed frustration. He was sick of Layla chaperoning him and he leant forward on his elbows.

"How's your shoulder?" Alex asked and Xander glanced at her.

"I'm completely fine. Doesn't hurt anymore. The bullet wrecked one of my tats. I need to get it sorted out." He replied and Layla rolled her eyes.

Justin cleared his throat and everyone glanced at him. Harper was curious as well and she made an effort to hear Justin out. He had been very depressed since what had happened.

"Have they prosecuted him yet?" He asked and this time Layla answered.

"They're speaking to witnesses, but he'll soon be behind bars." She grinned.

Justin went pale and Harper sensed that he wanted the prosecution to stop but she also sensed that he knew that Zeke had done wrong. Justin locked eyes with Xander and he smiled thinly.

"I'm really sorry about everything that's happened recently." Justin aimed his apology at Xander.

"No need to apologise." He replied.

The mood lightened after that and the tension seemed to evaporate. Juliette admired Harper's tattoo and the two girls joked with Alex.

"You should get a tattoo." Juliette nudged Alex.

"Maybe after I've given birth." She replied. "Justin should get one too."

Justin paled again at this request and he glanced at Xander.

"Just don't start crying." Xander smirked.

Mason laughed at this and drained the tea from his cup. Justin finally laughed too and he glanced at Harper. She hadn't said much and he sensed that she and Xander hadn't spent a lot of time together.

"How's your relationship going?" He directed the question at both Harper and Xander.

Harper blushed but said nothing. The two of them hadn't spent any time together recently. What they had at the moment could hardly be called a relationship.

"It would be great to spend time with Harper," Xander stated and everyone looked at him.

"You two are spending time together." Justin replied and he heard Alex sigh.

"I think they want to spend time together," Alex explained. "But with us not here."

Harper shifted nervously. Alex grinned and took Mason's hand and she rushed over to Harper, enveloping her in a tight hug before leaving. Juliette understood and took Justin's hand.

"Let's go get some ice cream to cheer you up." She smiled and Justin nodded.

Layla watched them leave and glanced at her brother. She looked slightly hurt but she grinned. Her Mom had told her not to over stay her welcome and she realised she had done just that.

"Sorry for being a nuisance." She mumbled and glanced at her brother.

He smirked and nearly had the wind knocked out of him when she hugged him. Layla gave Harper a hug too. She said goodbye and left the two of them alone. Harper glanced at Xander. He grinned and stretched out across the couch.

"Fucking finally." He sounded happy and she laughed.

His arm was no longer covered by a bandage and she got up to inspect the injury. He angled his body and rolled his t-shirt sleeve up for her. There was no bullet hole but a scar was visible across one of his tattoos. He smiled and traced a finger across the scar. He seemed more annoyed than anything.

Harper reached out and trailed her finger down the scar and she met his eyes.

"I've missed you." She smiled and he sat up.

He gripped her hands and pulled her onto his lap and buried his face into the crook of her neck. He inhaled and he heard her breathing hitch. They hadn't been this close since the accident and his breath on her neck made her skin tingle pleasantly.

His hands gripped her waist and he trailed his fingers up and down, feeling the curves under his large hands. Xander had missed her too. He had missed her smile and the way she laughed. He had missed the feeling of her body under his and he could feel himself becoming aroused.

"I've missed you too." He replied and moved his lips down her neck and back to her ear.

Harper whimpered against him and she never wanted him to leave again. It sounded so selfish and she pressed herself closer. She felt his hand on her back and stood up. Xander stood and took her hand, leading her down the hall towards her bedroom. She wasn't protesting but she was blushing and looked more than a little nervous.

He sat on the bed and Harper stood between his legs. Her body felt like it was going into over drive and she whimpered again as his hands traced her curves and settled her lower back, pressing her forward. The position would mean she would be straddling him and her face felt even warmer, but she lowered herself and he grinned.

Xander flattened his palms against her back and pressed her closer. His lips lingered on hers and he closed the distance. Their lips met and the kiss was passionate. Harper moved her lips against his and she sighed when he caught her lower lip between his teeth. She parted her lips and he deepened the kiss.

Their tongues met and fought playfully and the two of them pulled apart for air and then their lips met again. Harper draped her arms across his shoulders and whimpered as his hands trailed up to cup her breasts through her dress. Xander pulled back first and kissed down her chin towards the skin on her neck. He nipped the sensitive skin and was rewarded by her soft sighs.

Harper felt his arm tighten round her waist and she was suddenly flipped over and she found herself staring at the ceiling. Xander's lips found her pulse point and he nipped to her ear. Her sighs became ragged as he bathed her ear lobe with his tongue and nibbled on it. She felt Xander smirk and he positioned himself between her legs. She felt his erection through the jeans he was wearing and moaned when he pressed against her.

He pulled back to press his lips to hers and then he lifted himself onto his elbows and his hand found the zipper on the side of her dress. He pulled it down, revealing more creamy skin. Harper still felt vulnerable being this exposed and she nearly covered her eyes when he slid the dress down. Xander wasted no time, pressing his lips to her collarbone and then dragging his lips towards her breasts.

Her chest heaved with deep breaths and he peppered kisses along the cups of her bra. He took his time and memorised every area. He pulled her up slightly and Harper felt the bra loosen. She tried to relax her breathing. He had seen her without a bra before but something about this occasion felt different as he threw the bra on the floor and gripped her right breast, flicking his thumb across her nipple. Harper moaned softly at the sensations.

He leant forward and captured the nipple between his teeth and she yelped at the sudden sting but moaned again when he bathed it with his tongue. Xander used his other hand to massage the left nipple into a hardened bud. Harper arched her back and cried out. He alternated and Harper felt breathless. Her stomach clenched and that feeling from before was building up.

Xander pulled back and sat up. He gripped the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Harper let out a shaky breath and reached for him. He pressed himself against her and his lips crushed hers in another searing kiss. Her bare chest rubbed against his and she arched her body into him. Xander pulled back and met her eyes. She looked nervous and her lower lip trembled.

Harper blushed under his heated stare and although she felt nervous she wanted this. She barely felt her head nod. Xander smirked and his hands trailed down her body and his lips crushed hers again in another kiss. He pulled back and sat up, gripping the dress. Xander pulled her dress down and Harper felt even more vulnerable.

Her underwear had always been childish and she suddenly felt very inadequate. She sat up and Xander took her hands, guiding them to the belt of his jeans. Harper let out a shaky breath and unfastened his jeans. She watched him stand and take them off. His legs were long and covered in brown hair and she could finally see the tattoo on his stomach. He had other tattoos on his legs and several on his back. He climbed back on the bed and pressed himself against her again.

"That's a lot of tattoos." She giggled and he chuckled.

He shifted his body to the side and pressed his fingers to her covered sex, gently massaging it and making Harper moan. Xander lowered himself and kissed down her stomach. He locked eyes with her and he felt her shaking. He pulled back and went to lie next to her.

"We don't have to go any further." He said and she blushed.

"I want to though." Harper replied and he smiled.

"Arch your hips for me." He watched her bring her hips up and he pulled her underwear down.

Harper felt like hiding but she tried to push all the fear to the back of her mind. His fingers trailed down and through her pubic hair towards her core. He teased her outer lips first and then slipped a finger inside her slick opening. Harper moaned loudly this time and she pressed herself against his hand, hoping to relieve the pressure building up inside her. Xander added a second finger and slowly started to move them in and out. More moans spilled from Harper's lips and she arched her back when his free hand grasped one of her nipples.

Harper could feel it building again and before she could give in he slipped his fingers out. Harper let out an annoyed sigh and he chuckled. She watched him trail kisses down her stomach again and she let out a yelp when she felt his tongue at her core. Harper gripped the sheets and cried out. He lapped at her clit and then drove his tongue inside of her folds. She rocked her hips and arched her back.

Xander held her hips down and lapped at her core. She tasted amazing and he nibbled her clit again, causing her to cry out again. Her back arched and he was tempted to allow her to cum but he wanted to be inside her. He pulled back and she was left taking deep breaths. Harper sat up and met his gaze. She took a laboured breath.

"I want to pleasure you too." She mumbled and her face went dark red.

Xander laughed and ran a hand through her soft hair. He smirked and trailed his fingers down her face and ran his thumb along her lower lip.

"If you want to." He sat back and lowered his boxers.

Harper hadn't really appreciated him before and she found herself suddenly more afraid than before. His erection was large and she faintly wondered how it would fit inside her. She gripped him in her small hand and moved her fist up and down. Xander smoothed her hair out of her eyes and watched as she tentatively tasted the head with her tongue. She slowly slid her mouth over his manhood and he took a deep breath. She started moving her head up and down. She was quite clumsy but she seemed to be getting the hang of it and she traced her tongue round the head and sucked gently.

Xander gripped her hair and he fought to not buck his hips. Harper heard him growl and swear under his breath. He met her eyes and she tried to take him as deep as she could. Xander tilted his head back and swore again. He pressed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back. He was already losing his self-control especially seeing her lips around his cock. He wanted to be inside her when he came and he pushed her to lie down.

She lay down and he pressed himself against her. Harper felt the tip of his manhood at her core and her nerves peaked again. She whimpered as he slid into her, inch by inch. She felt the sting when he broke through her barrier and she let a few tears slip.

Xander stopped moving once he was inside of her. He pressed his lips to hers and allowed her to adjust to him. She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. He kissed her neck and groaned. She was so tight and the pressure around his erection felt incredible. He glanced at Harper and she nodded. He started to move against her, gently rocking his hips to begin with. Harper mimicked him and he smiled. Her tears were gone and she let out sighs as she adjusted to the feeling of being full. She could feel pleasure behind the pain and once she got used to moving her hips she felt the pleasure build until the pain was forgotten.

Xander noticed her sighs turning into moans and he began to speed up his movements. Harper met him thrust for thrust. Her arms draped across his shoulders and he crushed his lips to hers, absorbing all the moans into the kiss. Harper pulled back to moan again and her back arched. She could feel the pressure building again and the room was filled with moans.

Harper gave herself over to the pressure and with one last long moan she felt it release. Xander felt her insides clench and she came loudly. He thrust into her several more times and he eventually came too. His arms gave out and they stayed sandwiched together for a moment they caught their breaths. Xander rolled off her and he laughed.

Harper giggled too and she turned to face him. He turned to face her and traced her hip with his fingers. Despite it being mid-afternoon, Harper felt her eyes droop. There was one last thing she wanted to say to him before she fell asleep.

"I love you." She felt relieved that she had finally said it but slightly scared of his reaction.

Xander brushed some stray hair from her eyes and smiled at her.

"I love you too." He replied and her face flushed.

He sat up and pulled the comforter over them both and she pressed herself against him and he instinctively wrapped his arms round her.


End file.
